Flirting With Disaster
by AmerieeJane
Summary: Vince McMahon hires a new general manager that he believes is perfect for the job, and there may even be soem heart break and hardship for the new GM along the way. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Flirting with Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction story

Authors Note: This is my first time writing a wresting story, but I am a huge WWE fan. I hope you all like it, and feed back is always appreciated! I do not own any of the WWE superstars, but I wish I did!

Chapter 1:

"I can't believe how ridiculous this is!" shouted Randy Orton as he slammed his locker shut in frustration. He looked to his best friend John Cena for some words of encouragement, but he didn't know what to say or do to make him feel any better. Like John Randy lived for the company, but lately Randy has been off his game, and the reason being he was being cast off by Vince. It was his way of punishing him, for coming to shows, and practices late, and un prepared. "This isn't fair! He knows I'm one of the best!" He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"You'll get another shot Randy, just.." He looked up at his friend knowing what he was going to say.

"What… suck up to the boss and be a brown noser? That's not me John and you know it!"

Just then Phil Brooks, also known to the WWE universe as CM Punk, came into the locker room with a big smirk on his face.

"What's with the goofy look, Phil?" Randy asked, half amused.

"I just heard McMahon hired a new WWE general manager, to oversee both Raw and Smackdown" Phil folded his arms over his chest, nodding in excitement.

"Who'd you hear this from?" John asked skeptically

"The man himself, I overheard him and Paul Levesque talking on the way to get ready for my match earlier. Randy felt a smirk playing at his lips. This was just the ticket he needed. A new manager, he could defiantly play into that and get back into the ring, and another title shot.

"Well then, when do we meet this new guy?" Randy was feeling a little better about the predicament he was in right now.

"No idea" he shrugged, and all three guys walked out of the locker room together, wondering what this new general manager of the WWE would be like.

However those three weren't the only ones that heard Phil's secret, Stu Bennett, known to his fans by Wade Barrett came from behind the lockers smirking to himself. He obviously had something up his sleeve.

This was a dream come true for me. The day I'd got the call from Vince McMahon WWE chairman that he wanted me to sign on a the new general manager of both Raw and Smackdown, I had to pinch myself to see if I was really dreaming. I had become a very successful person, and apparently my reputation proceeded me. Vince said that he had to have me, that there was no one better. This was the best opportunity I'd ever received, so how could I pass it up? I couldn't… that's why now I am sitting in the main office signing my life away to the WWE. Mr. McMahon extended his hand to me, and I gratefully shook it with the biggest smile on my face.

"Welcome to the company!" From here on out my life was going to be far different from what I could have ever imagined.

One week later…

It was the start of Monday night Raw in Madison Square Garden. For days it has been the gossip all over the locker room that there was a new general manager, and all kinds of talk on who it could be, but no one really knew for sure, and none had any clue the answer will be revealed tonight.

Randy cursed to himself as he sat in traffic, again. This was his worst habit at the moment. He felt the need to party late and over sleep, with always the same mind numbing hang over. He pulled up to the stadium, and groaned seeing the lines were already getting long, he really tried to get there before any adoring fans could notice him. He got a bright idea, parking in the driveway in front of a bunch of fans that were now screaming, because they recognized who'd just pulled up. He knew he was adored, and he decided to milk it, and played hero to his fans. He signed a couple autographs and posed for some pictures just long enough for him to tell Vince he was promoting the company and that is why he was late. He smirked to himself making his way around the corner to the superstar entrance.

He saw a woman leaning up against the wall, as he got closer it looked like she was deep in thought. He raised an eye brow at her taking in her beautiful physique. She looked about 5'5, long wavy light brown hair that flowed past her shoulders, she wore big sunglasses to hide most of her face, but he noticed she had the fairest of skin almost like snow white with freckles. He chuckled She wore a little black dress with a black blazer over top of it, and black sling backs. He noticed her looking over at him. He was amused, and couldn't look away. He walked over to her and she caught him.

"That was some entrance!" She smirked, he only wished he could see the affect he had on her though her eyes.

"I always aim to please!" He held his signature smirk that usually sent women to their knees, and now stood directly in front of this mystery woman.

"Shouldn't you be inside already?" her tone was curious and sweet. She continued to stare at him, feeling a pull that Randy felt as well. "You know, you really do have a way with the fans" He reached his hand up to push her sun glasses to the top of her head, revealing a look of awe in the most beautiful dark green eyes that he'd ever seen. He saw the blush suddenly spread across her cheeks, and this only turned the superstar on more than he already was by this woman. He wasn't going to fight this feeling any more. He grabbed the side of her face gently, and pressed his lips against hers. At first she tried to fight it and pull away, but soon gave in. As soon as she returned the kiss Randy let out a small moan, and she backed away, putting the shades back over her head, and walking inside the stadium. Randy was left to just stare at the door in utter shock and amazement. He had to know who she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Flirting With Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy the story, ideas, comments, feedback is greatly appreciated. I un fortunately do not own anything pertaining to WWE, enjoy!

Chapter 2:

"Good evening, and welcome to Monday night Raw!" Michael Cole announced as the raw theme song played in the background and pyrotactics were going off to start off the night.

"Indeed it is Cole" King laughed to himself. "Tonight is going to be a special night in deed. Wade Barrett called out the Miz on his title; Natalya is the new Diva's champion. She took out Beth Phoenix last week on Raw and stole her title!" King announced enthusiastically.

"That's not exciting, it's just tragic." Cole snapped.

"How do you figure?"

"Barrett could never get the title from The Miz, it's pointless to even try" King released a heavy sigh of frustration at his co- announcer's annoying obsession with the man. "And no one cares about the Diva's"

"Whatever you say Cole" he humored the man. "But tonight just after the main event were going to find out that all that locker room gossip is true. Vince hired a new GM, and he will be revealed tonight."

"I don't care, it should have been me!" He snapped then they went on to commentate on the match between Santino Marilla, and Cody Rhodes started to take place.

I sat in a small office, watching the evening take place on my monitor. Tonight was the night that I reveal who I was to the WWE universe, and I couldn't be more excited. I had always been a fan, and loved to watch growing up, and now being a part of the company that I'd loved felt and meant so much more. I was told that I was in charge, and had free rein to change up anything that I felt necessary. This was perfect because I needed to spice things up a bit. Vince hired me to get ratings back up, and by golly that is what I was going to do.

The next match was a table's match, John Cena vs. Alberto Del Rio. John was currently fighting with him over the shot for United States Champion. The match didn't last very long because Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer knocked John over the head with a chair before Alberto could get to him, and was disqualified.

The night went by rather quickly, that is until the main event; Wade Barrett vs. The Miz the chance at stealing the title away from The Miz. The crowd seemed to favor The Miz over Wade Barrett. I continued to watch as the match seemed to drag on forever. That's when I got a brilliant idea. I was wracking my brain on how to appeal to this audience, and reveal who I was, and now I knew just how to do it.

"This is any one's match!" King commented watching both men continue to persevere.

"Clearly your blind, The Miz has Barrett beat!" King rolled his eyes, not wanted to say anything this time. Although, Cole was very wrong, it seemed that Wade Barrett had the upper hand on his opponent. The Miz was knocked out, and he was about to perform his signature move, when all of a sudden the whole arena went pitch black. This of course started everyone. The stadium was silent and then on the jumbo tron, big bold numbers started to count down from '10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… ' There was a single spot light, and a lighted path way appeared leading down to the ring. The Miz, Wade both stood there in shock waiting for what was about to happen. Without a second thought

'Hero' by Skillet started to play, and out from the Guerilla platform, I made my way down the platform, and into the ring.

Everyone was watching from the locker room, but one person in particular was glued to the screen in shock and awe. Randy Orton had a big smirk on his face, his mystery woman from earlier was me.

I stood in the middle of the rig in the same little black dress that came to my knees, minus the sunglasses. I was handed a microphone, and I looked from Miz to Wade and smirked.

"Hello WWE Universe! How are we doing tonight?" the place erupted with a loud cheer of excitement. "That is fantastic; this is a great city, so enthusiastic. I couldn't think of a better place to make this announcement." I paused and looked around taking everything in. "For a while you had been hearing rumors of a new General Manager that was going to be making a lot of changes, well I'd like to introduce you to her. My name is Jamie Montgomery, and I'm the new WWE General Manager. One thing I can say for sure is I always have something up my sleeve, and I make no promises. Keep that in mind." I was about to turn and exit the ring, but paused and turned back around smirking. "Oh yea, one more thing this match needs something." I put my finger to my lips. "Oh yea, it needs a special referee. I think I have the perfect one in mind." I looked up at the jumbo tron as John Cena's music started to play and he enthusiastically ran down to the ring. I exited the ring, and didn't turn around as the bell re-sounded the match to continue.

As I went back stage I was met by a few superstars and Diva's to introduce myself. I wasn't the hard ass that I was portraying myself as on camera; I wanted everyone to know how sweet I really was, and how amazing it was to be here. I found that most everyone I'd met so far was really kind and seemed fun loving. I made my way back into my little office to catch the end of the match, to see that the winner was The Miz. I smirked to myself, thinking how clever I was.

As I was packing up my things, there was a knock at my door. I looked up excited that it might be someone else coming to welcome me into the company. It really did feel like a big family here.

"Come in" I shouted through the closed wooden door. I looked up as Randy Orton made his way inside, and shutting the door behind him. I felt my cheeks flush instantly, and I hated myself for it. It was so un-professional of me. I tried to hide my face so that he wouldn't notice the affect he was having on me, thought my actions earlier today would prove how affected by him I really was.

"So, now I know what to call you" He folded his arms across his bare chest, and smirked. I felt my chest tighten and my heart start to pound. "Jamie Montgomery" He came closer to me, and I froze. I had never been star struck or felt the need to fawn over any one ever, so why was I acting like this now?

"You know I should punish you for being late tonight!" I tried to smirk back at him. This just seemed to amuse him.

"You want to punish me?" He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes at the innuendo.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Orton. I'm serious!" He walked in front of me ,now standing just inches apart. It was making me nervous.

"So am I" I shook my head to clear the dirty thoughts that kept creeping into my mind.

"Look, I have been reading over your file that Vince McMahon sent me, and you have a knack for showing up late, and not seeming to care at all." I gave him a hard look, trying to figure him out, but he just kept giving me that stare that seemed to me mentally undressing me with his eyes. "I don't think you should be punished by not having ring time, or a shot at the title. You are a big asset to this company, and I think one of the reasons why ratings are down because you haven't seen action in a while." I paused because his expression changed to curiosity.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Just that as long as you can try to show up on time from now on, I want to put you back in" I watched the smile play on his lips ,but he caught it and then turned it to a devious smirk.

"Well now Jamie, How could I ever repay you" Before my mind had time to react, his lips were crashing down on mine for the second time today. I could get into a lot of trouble for this, but at the moment I didn't care. My mind was clouded by his tongue pressing up against my lips, and deepening the kiss. I let out a small moan, and then realizing what was going on I pulled away. My face was beat red. Randy and I stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but it was only a matter of seconds before he turned and left my office. I just stood there staring at the door. I gathered my composure, straightened my dress out, and organized my things to get ready to go.

It was getting late, and I figured I was the last one to leave, besides the janitor that was mopping the floor as I left. He looked up at me and just smiled.

"Have a good night Ms. Montgomery!"

"Thank you, you too!"

This was a great night, but I can't help being paranoid about what happened with me and Randy. I know Vince wouldn't stand for that kind of thing, especially from his new GM. I tried to push it out of my mind, but truth be told it has been a while since I'd been with any one, and Randy awakened something that had been a sleep, and now the only problem was it wanted to come out and play.

I slowly walked to my silver car rental. I was tired, and the only thing on my mind now was sleep. I got in and sighed to myself.

"Hello Beautiful!" I jumped practically out of my skin to see the man that I knew as Wade Barrett sitting in the passenger's seat of my car smirking at me.

"What the Hell! How did you get in here?" He just stared at me shaking his head. "What are you doing?"

"You cost me my match tonight" He just said simply trying to sound intimidating. I was trying really hard to show fear.

"You're kidding right?" I sighed, seeing that he was not, though his smirk never faded.

"No, I'm not kidding"

"What do you want a re-match or something?" if he wanted something he was going to earn it. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well look it's a tough break that you lost, but I'm not handing out freebies, and besides… you broke into my car." I looked around there was no sign of a break in or broken pieces. "How did you get in here?" I shook my head "Never mind"

"Oh Jamie… Jamie… Jamie, you are quite the naughty girl aren't you?" What was he talking about? "You see you have to do what I say, because I saw you. I saw you with Orton!" My heart stopped. Oh shit, I can't lose this job I just got it. I started to internally panic. " Oh don't worry, I wont say anything, just as long as I get what I want."

"What do you want?" I spat out a cold tone to his icy glare.

"What you took from me tonight, and I want to me champ at Wrestle Mania coming up!" I raised my eye brows at what he was asking.

"This is black mail!" I shot back at him.

"Yea? Well I own you now sweat heart, so you better get used to it, or I'll let slip your affair, and this job will be gone so fast you wont remember working here at all." I watched as my black mailer got out of my car. That night I had a lot to think about as I drove on to my hotel for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Flirting With Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I do not own any of the WWE or the wrestlers, so enjoy!

Chapter 3:

As I drove back to my hotel room, I kept replaying in my head how stupid I could have been to get emotionally caught up with Randy Orton, and to boot let someone catch us. I was letting my judgment be clouded by my crush that I had always had on Randy Orton. I had watched wresting since I was a little girl, but the minute that I saw Randy's first appearance I was a fan. I sighed… I have to be professional, because I am his boss.

My phone started to ring as I plopped down on queen sized bed in my room. I looked down at my blackberry, and saw it was my sister Elizabeth. I smiled to myself answering it.

"Hey Lizzy!"

"Hey, I was just calling to tell you that I caught the show tonight, and that was amazing! You are brilliant!" I giggled at my little sister's flattery.

"Well I try" I sighed "So tell me what's new with you and how is law school coming along?" I heard and immediately groan.

"The only thing new with me is that I have no social life. I so many case files to work on before my internship, and I don't even know where that is going to be yet, because I haven't heard from any of the major law firms I wanted." I could sense the panic in her voice. I wanted to talk to Lizzy about my predicament, but how could I she already had a lot on her plate. I'll have to wait until she is more relaxed.

"Wow take a breath" she took a deep breath "Now try and relax, I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk more."

"Ok bye Jam!"

"Bye Lizzy"

I hung up the phone shaking my head, even when my sister is upset she still comes across as perky. I loved that about her, because she found the good in everyone and everything, and never afraid to smile. I on the other hand am more sensible, and usually try to be more cautious.

After I'd fallen asleep, it seemed like my head just hit the pillow when I'd heard my ringtone waking me up. I immediately jumped up in a panic at hearing the loud noise so early. I looked at my clock and it read; 7:02am. I groaned before answering my phone. I didn't recognize the number so I figured it was about business.

"Hello, Jamie Montgomery?" I tried to hide the sleepy tone in my morning voice.

"Jamie, this is Randy… Randy Orton!" I felt my heart skip a beat as I waited to hear more. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Randy?" I asked still unsure and trying to remember if I had given him my number, and not realized it.

"Yea, I got your number from the WWE roster that you sent out last night in an e-mail." I smiled to myself shaking my head. That's right. After I'd spoken with Lizzy I couldn't sleep so I took it upon myself to e-mail the WWE roster an updated contact sheet for emergencies. I loved organization, and structure, and being prepared.

"Oh… right! I like organization, and I figured since there wasn't any structure to a call list or emergency numbers this was a good idea." I was nervous, and I babble when I am nervous. Why was it that he had this kind of effect on me? "Was there something you needed Randy?" I heard him lightly chuckle.

"Actually, I wanted to know if you were still in New York."

"Yea, I haven't checked out yet" I was curious.

"Good, because I was wondering If you'd like to get a cup of coffee with me at the Starbucks down the street from the arena?" was he asking me out? I was at a loss for words because my brain couldn't interpret, and my heart was beating so loud… it was practically screaming at me.

"Are you asking me out?" I blurted out before I could say anything else. The line was silent for a minute, and I felt like an idiot.

"Yes, Jamie I am trying to ask you out. That was my intention." He sounded almost nervous.

"Oh… well" I wanted to scream YES! But I was his boss, and I can't get caught or involved with one of my superstars. I could just imagine Vince lecturing me on it now.

"Please don't say no!" He was actually really sweet. "Just come out with me and have a cup of innocent coffee. We can talk and then you can decide if you want to go on a date with me." Why was he trying so hard? I had to know why, if this was a ploy like Wade Barrett was trying to do, or was he genuinely interested? "Come on Jamie, don't leave me hanging." I heard his teasing voice, and I couldn't contain a giggle escape my lips.

"Ok, I'll meet you for coffee, but that's all it is for now…ok?"

"That's all I ask, hear me out." I was starting to get a little nervous. "I'll meet you there in a half an hour"

"Sounds good"

We both hung up and I just sat there on the edge of the bed in shock.

I quickly pulled myself out of the bed and put on a teal sundress, and tan flats on, and pulled my hair up into a neat pony tail. After I lightly did my makeup I got in my car and drove down the block to Starbucks coffee house.

I walked in the door, and looked around, seeing him sitting at a corner table for two. He was wearing a black dress shirt, and a pair of jeans. He spotted me, and waved me over toward him. Well, here goes nothing I thought, making my way over to him.

"Good Morning!" he said to me as I took a seat across from him.

"Good Morning Randy!" I smiled and stared at the coffee cup in his hand. I pointed to the cup. "So what are you drinking?"

Peppermint mocha late" He smirked. "Would you like a sip?" I blushed at the invitation. I shook my head no.

"Thank you, but no. I really shouldn't drink that"

"If you're going to say something next about calorie content, or cooties I might have to just get up and leave." I saw the teasing expression playing at his lips. I laughed.

"No, it's not that at all, It's just I'm lactose intolerant. If I drink your late I could get really sick." I was so embarrassed I hated mentioning that fact about myself to people. I smiled trying ot put him at ease. "Yea, you probably wouldn't guess it from how I look but I rarely eat anything healthy. I have the metabolism that every girl dreams of having."

"Is that so?" He reached out and grabbed my hand that was sitting folded on the table. I looked up at him right away. I was panicking and my hands were sweaty. I pulled it back and stood up nervously.

"I'm going to go get myself a drink, I'll be right back" he nodded, and I tried to control my composure.

I ordered a vanilla soy late, and a blueberry scone, and made my way back to the table.

"Randy" I looked over at him with my serious face. "I have to know… why did you ask me out?"

He looked back at me but he just smiled.

"I asked you out because I like you, I want to get to know you"

"You don't even know me?"

"Hence the getting to know you part" he chuckled.

"I'm your boss" I said low, but just low enough for him ot hear.

"I know this, and I understand you don't want to lose your job, or get in trouble with Vince, but there have been relationships with in the company before… Paul actually is a big one. He married Stephanie!" I nodded.

"That's true." I looked up at him, and sighed. "last night when we kissed…" I paused

"Jamie, I felt something that I'd never felt before when I kissed you. I'm not saying this as a pick up line, but because it actually scared me." I jumped in shock

"My kiss was scary?" this is so not what I wanted to hear.

"That came out wrong, it scared me because I found myself wanting to get to know you and be around you. The first time before I even knew who you were I wanted to find you again, and now I think we should give it a shot." I took in his words, really thinking about it.

"I think I should tell you, before I got this job here, I was a big fan… of yours" I blushed when I saw the look on his face. It was amusement, and satisfaction.

"That is adorable"

"I had no idea, that meeting you, you would be this…"

"Charming? Incredible? Perfect?" I laughed

"Yea" I nodded, still smiling at him. "My answer is yes, but you have to promise to take it really slow, I don't want any un necessary media or drama, especially at work."

"I understand, I won't do anything you don't want me to do"

All of a sudden I felt the presence of someone standing at our table. I looked up to see John Cena. He had a big grin on his face. We both looked over at him.

"So, how's the date between you two love birds going?" I immediately turned to glare at Randy.

"Ok… ok.. I told John. He's my best friend. There are no secrets between us." I turned my frown into a grin.

"That's cute", John pulled up a chair and sat with us.

"It is not cute, take that back!" Randy defended. John and I both laughed at him.

The three of us spent the next hour talking, laughing, and having a good time over simple coffee. I had no idea if this was going to work out between Randy and I, but I had to give it a try. This is turning out to be a quite interesting adventure, since I signed my contract.


	4. Chapter 4

Flirting With Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: Comments… I need feedback let me know how I am doing on this story… what do you think will happen?

Chapter 4:

I was driving to Cleveland, Ohio for Smackdown, and I was slightly less worried than I was about my first night on Raw. I had already been introduced to the public, and this will be easier. I had checked my e-mail and ratings and there was a slight jump since Monday. I smirked to myself feeling that I was responsible for that.

I pulled into the motel I was staying at. It felt like I was on the road forever.

I heard my phone go off, and I saw another number I didn't recognize. I really should put the whole roster in my phone, to avoid later confusion. I made a mental note to myself to do that, before answering.

"Hello, this is Jamie"

"Hello there love… miss me?" I rolled my eyes hearing that cocky Brit on the other end. I just wasn't going to let him get to me.

"What do you want Bennett?" He chuckled.

"You know what I want, my shot I deserve!"

"If I give you a shot, will you leave me alone?"

"I don't think so… your relationship with Orton is escalating, and you want that kept a secret… so my silence is going to cost you more than that."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Have a nice date at the coffee shop?"

"Are you following me?" I was really starting to worry about this guy.

"I'm just all knowing" I could tell he was smirking through the phone.

"Well how very God like of you, but I don't appreciate being threatened!"

"God like… Hmmm… But I am almost certain Vince hates surprises, from people he trusts." He was right, and I knew it. I had to give him what he wants. I mean how bad could it be right? I give him a title shot, and then the following week I'll make him lose it. All was fair in war. I hung up the phone on him with out a second thought.

As soon as I walked into the Cleveland stadium, I was bombarded with paperwork. I closed my self in a small office and went to work while watching the matches take place on my lap top.

I kept looking up at the screen when Dolph Ziggler was fighting Daniel Bryan. I was really impressed with Daniel's skills in the ring, and I thought about how I can get him something he deserves. I laughed to myself, standing and walking out of the office.

Daniel Bryan was now standing on the top rope, about to jump down on his opponent, but Dolph moved out of the way in time.

The arena was irrupted by my entrance music 'Hero' by Skillet. I slowly made my way down to the announcer booth with Booker T, and Michael Cole. The match went un affected by my presence. I sat down in between the two men.

"Well if this isn't a pleasant surprise." Booker said smiling at me. "Our new GM Jamie Montgomery is joining us to watch this match between Dolph Ziggler and Daniel Bryan."

"Welcome To Smackdown Jamie!" Cole smirked, as I nodded at him. "I already met her Monday… I met her first!"

"Alright settle down son… and pay attention"

"Thank you, Cole that's very flattering. It's nice to be here and apart of the WWE!"

We all continued to watch the match that seemed to go on forever, and all three of us commentating on the little things. When the match was over, I wasn't surprised that Daniel Bryan won by making his opponent tap out.

"That's vintage Bryan right there!" Cole stated.

Howe his victory music was interrupted by none other than Wade Barrett. He came out and stood at the entrance, just glaring down at Daniel Bryan. This man was so infuriating. I glared up at him, and without a second thought. I grabbed a mic.

"Wade Barrett…" I said walking up the ramp to where he stood. "So nice of you to join us, here on Smackdown. Since you're here I think I should tell you, you're going to be fighting Kane in a no disqualifications match… right now"

He looked down at the ring to see Kane already there, and as the bell sounded I laughed to myself heading back to my office.

I'll show him. If he was going to show up to the show he was not even on, un announced I'd show him who was really boss.

I figured that I probably pissed off my new black mailer when he took a brutal beating in the ring from Kane. At the moment though I was more impressed with myself.

There was a knock at my door, it was Layla.

"Hey Layla, what can I do for you?"

"Actually I was here to help you. If you need help getting settled in here, and learning everything, I could help you." I smiled

"That would be great, thank you so much Layla. It means a lot that I have a friend here." She nodded.

"Yea I know what you mean, a lot of us divas can be a bit abrasive, and you always feel like the guys are checking you out?" We both laughed, and talked until the end of the show. I really didn't have a problem making friends here, but it was nice to be certain I had at least one gal pal here.

I walked to my car with my things, grateful that I didn't un pack my suitcase from my car. There was no one left in the parking lot, and I decided I was going ot change my clothes and just drive on to the next city. I popped my trunk, and pulled out a pink hoody, and gray sweat pants. When I opened my car door, I groaned because there in the passenger's seat once again was Stu Bennett.

"What is this a new thing for you to break into my car?" I got in and glared at him, not amused. "How did you get in here anyway, the doors were locked, and there's no sign of a break in any where?" I hated being a little impressed when I wanted to be angry.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you!" I rolled my eyes, and just watch as the smirk on his face got bigger.

"Fine whatever, just don't think you're going to weasel your way onto both shows any time you want to."

"You know I got beat up pretty bad in the ring" He softened his expression giving me sad eyes, that almost made me feel sorry for him.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I said calmly, still staring at the man next to me.

"I didn't bring a car, I shared with Justin Gabriel, and he already left"

"Do you want me to call you a cab?" The man was a pain in my ass but I was still responsible for him until he left the arena, and seeing as how his ride left him.

"No love I don't want your money, I want you to give me a ride back to my room." I started the car.

"Fine, where are you staying?"

" The Comfort Inn by the highway… in room 102"

" Your staying in the same motel as me, and the room next to mine? Did you do that on purpose?" I shouted as we drove down the road.

"What is the big deal" He shrugged.

"The big deal is that you're stalking me! You're un believable!" HE just chuckled as I spoke obviously amused by something. "What's so funny?"

"That's usually what woman say to me in bed…" I swerved into traffic as he said that, causing loud blaring horns to warn me to get out of the way. "Eyes on the road sweetheart!" OH I wanted to smack this guy. As we pulled into the parking lot, I couldn't be happier to get rid of him. I opened my door and slammed it shut, but he just sat there in my car. I didn't want to play games, so I opened his door, and grabbed his arm pulling him out.

"Relax Jamie I'm getting out!" I was about to open my door when he looked over at me.

"What Bennett?"

"Thanks for the lift" I nodded. "Ya know I could show you my gratitude, if you want to come in." That's it, I had enough. I walked right over to him and slapped h across the face, but to my surprise all he did was laugh. "I never knew you were into that kinky stuff… you like it ruff eh?" I went to slap him again, but he grabbed my hand. I couldn't pull away. I reached my other one up to hit him, but he grabbed it as well. He pushed me back against the wall, with both my hands above my head. He was strong, but he wasn't hurting me, even though I felt terrified at this moment. What was he going to do to me?

"Come on Stu let me go!" I struggled to get free, and he looked me up and down taking in my appearance. I still had on a black mini skirt, and blazer from the show. He leaned into my neck.

"You smell like flowers" he whispered in my ear, causing me to feel a shiver through my body. He leaned in and placed small kisses down my neck. I tried to break free from his grasp again, but he was leaning his whole body against me. "You really are beautiful"

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered looking into his brown eyes. They were actually easy to get lost in.

"I own you" He said before crashing his lips down on mine. I was so surprised, and scared. He loosened his grip on me, and licked my lips, nibbling on them softly. I was going to open my mouth to try to scream, but he took that as an opening, and slid his tongue into my mouth. I hadn't realized he let go all together from my hands until he was running one of them through my hair, and the other he laid on the small of my back. For a moment I lost control of where I was and who I was with. I was enjoying Stu's kiss, and found myself returning it. As soon as reality set back in for me, and how much I hated him. I pushed him off of me, and slapped him across the face.

He started laughing, but I just ran toward my car, and drove away… far away from the English Bastard trying to get inside my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Flirting With Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 5:

My mind was racing, I didn't want to stop somewhere tonight and sleep, I had to keep driving. This Monday Raw was in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, so I figured it wasn't going to be that long of a drive from Ohio. I can't believe what Stu Bennett was trying to do. I hated that he could manipulate me so easily.

I tried to focus on the clear road ahead of me. I was starting to get tired, as it got later. I thought about the kiss with Stu, and I subconsciously smiled thinking about the way he tasted, and felt. I came back to reality a second later, shaking my head. Stu is psycho, and I am sort of with Randy. Randy was sweet, and defiantly cocky but in a good way. I compared both guys for about an hour, and my head started to hurt. It was nearing 2:00 am and I needed to stay awake, so I called my sister knowing she would be up, she hardly ever slept.

"Hey Jam, I'm so glad you called. I have been stuck on this 15 page thesis for hours, and I need a break. Tell me something… anything that isn't about the law!" She pleaded still so chipper.

"Well…I sort of have a problem I need help with."

"I'm not helping you to organize your lists, and schedules" She giggled teasing me.

"Ha ha… actually I think I am being black mailed"

"What? Who would black mail you, you're like the nicest person alive!"

"Your sweet kid, but Stu Bennett saw me kiss Randy Orton, and now he is using that against me to get what he wants."

"Wait hold on let me get this straight, you're going around making out with the hotties you work with while I am stuck in law books?" she giggled

"Lizzy! It's complicated because Randy wants to get to know me but you know I can't tell Vince.

"ok… ok calm down. What does the sexy English man want from you?"

"I thought he just wanted a title shot for Wrestle Mania, but" I tried to decide whether or not to tell her. "Tonight he showed up to Smackdown un announced…"

"Yea I saw that way to stick it to him with that match with Kane" she giggled.

"He didn't think it was too funny."

"Well, it can't be that bad. I will call you in the morning"

"Ok bye Liz"

I hung up with her and I needed to pull over, and rest my eyes. I found a rest area, and pulled in drifting off to sleep.

I awoke to my phone going off. I had been sleeping in a right angle all night, and my neck and back were in pain.

"Hello?"

"You sound awful"

"Good morning to you too ,Randy!" He laughed

"I'm sorry, is everything alright?" he asked sounding more concerned now.

"I just drove to the Pennsylvania border from Cleveland, and I fell asleep in my car at a rest on the interstate. I'm just really stiff and sore."

"Don't tell me you left right after the show?"

"Ok, I won't tell you then" I teased. I looked around the rest area, noticing that I was the only car in the lot.

"If you want I can help you with that"

"What do you mean?"

"I am really good with my hands, I can rub out those kinks for you!" I felt my face flush at his offer.

"Oh God, how do you do that?" I sighed. "You make everything sound so sexy!" I heard the chuckle escape his lips.

"It's a gift, but if you think I'm sexy now, wait until I see you!"

"Did you want something, or just to tease me?"

"It's easy to do, I'm sorry. Are you blushing yet?"

"Randy!"

"'It's cute, and I love that I have that affect on you. I just wanted to ask you to go to dinner with my tonight."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise, but I am in Pittsburgh already, so when you check in at the Hilton give me a call."

I was so excited I was going on a real date with Randy Orton. I had dreamed of this day, but never thought it would become a reality.

This gave me the motivation to drive on. I would clean up once I got to the hotel.

I arrived at 2:00pm, and checked in to room 508. I decided that I would call Randy after I got settled in and changed, after a long shower.

I changed into black corduroys, and a yellow off the shoulder knit top. I pulled my hair half up, and threw on black ballerina flats. I was satisfied with my look. So I picked up my phone to call Randy, but it was weird it was like I was hearing an echo.

"Open your door" He said answering the phone, and I walked over to the door. I opened the door smiling seeing him there with a single red rose in his hand.

"You're here!" I threw my arms around him for a hug. "How'd you know what room I was in?"

"Front desk, I told them who I was, and they told me."

"Wow, being Randy Orton has a lot of power" I teased smirking at him.

"You have no idea, are you ready to go?" I nodded, and he took my hand in his, and led me down the hall, to the elevators, and into the restaurant inside the hotel. It was blocked off and totally private. It was a romantic dinner for two. I looked up at Randy in disbelief.

"You arranged for a private dinner?" he nodded.

"I want to get to know you Jamie, without interruptions or a media circus"

The waiter came over seeing that we had arrived, and escorted us inside the restaurant to a candle lit table for two. There was a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket of ice.

"Wow" I couldn't form a full sentence I was still trying to take it all in.

"Tell something about yourself, how did Vince pick you out of millions of possibilities to be the new General Manager?" I smirked finally knowing something that Randy did not.

"I graduated from Yale with a business degree, and double major in public relations. I actually did an internship with Donald Trump for a few years, and that's where I got most of my credibility. Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can, you can tell me anything"

"Vince McMahon is my God father. He practically raised both me and my sister. He hired me because of my credibility; I love the company so much and know that he can trust me. Please don't say anything to anyone. That is one thing the media doesn't know, and Vince, me , and my sister want to prevent them from knowing."

"Wow, I was not expecting that. So now I actually get your panic for Vince finding out about us. You probably got to see firsthand how he reacted to Stephanie dating Paul." I nodded.

"I did, Vince is the only father my sister Lizzy has ever known, I was very young when my father died, and mother left us because she was so grief stricken. I know he can be a bit over protective."

"I'm sorry" I could tell he felt sorry for me ,and didn't know what to say. I just smiled, and grabbed his hand to lighten the mood.

"If you're lucky I'll show you my skills in the ring." I winked.

"Id very much like to see your skills… in and out of the ring" I giggled again. "I love the sound of your laugh."

"You're sweet"

After the date was over he walked me back to my room. He was a complete gentleman. He stood at my door lingering for a moment, before I placed a peck on his lips. I was opening the door, but he gently grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him, and leaned in kissing me with much more passion than the first two times. I returned the kiss finding it hard to fight with my request to go slow in whatever this was between us. Finally he pulled apart and I stood there panting as he walked down the hall.

I woke up Sunday morning, feeling well rested and rejuvenated. I looked over at my phone to see a missed call from my sister, and one from Stu. I groaned. I'd call Lizzy later, but I was certainly not calling Stu.

Just then the phone started to ring. It was Vince, and my heart started to pound. He couldn't possible know could he?


	6. Chapter 6

Flirting With Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I'm not going to be updating till probably Tuesday, because I will be out of town, but I will update, and I hope you like where this story is going. Please Review!

Chapter 6:

I watched the phone light up one more time before I answered it

"Hi Vince" My voice sounded shaky, I just hope he couldn't hear it or he would hound me until I told him.

"Hello Jamie, how are things working out for you so far with the company?" He didn't have his worried; I know what you're not telling me voice on so I calmed down.

"Great, actually it's a dream come true"

"Well I'm glad to hear that, because you are one of the more organized GM's we've ever had, and quite frankly I don't want you to hate it and leave!" I tried to contain my laughter.

"You called just to tell me that?"

"And not to work too hard, I know you like to go overboard, and take on more than you can handle. If you need help ask for it. Also I just wanted to throw it out there that you have great stage presence, if you ever want ring time let me know"

"Ok, great thanks, and quit trying to parent me… your my boss" I giggled.

"Uh huh… don't forget to send out your reports to me!"

"Bye Vince!"

"Bye Sweetheart"

That was easier than I thought. I was bored, and I had not plans or obligations until tomorrow morning, so I decided to wonder around town, and see what there was to do. The streets were loud and busy, and in some places had a strange odor, but I grew up in the city, weird smells didn't bother me. Feeling like I needed a caffeine pick me up, I walked into one of the many Starbucks that I passed. I ordered a venti soy peppermint mocha, remembering that was the drink that Randy ordered on our first date… minus the soy. I liked the quietness of the place so I sat down on a red couch by the window, and began to check my e-mail on my phone.

I sipped my mocha, and just stared out of the window, people watching, until I saw Stu, casually walk by the coffee shop I was in. I felt my chest tighten, and feel a little anxiety, and then I laughed to myself, realizing that he didn't see me, he just walked past. I smiled shaking my head at myself. I am letting this guy get to me. I leaned back against the couch, and closed my eyes, thinking about the show tonight, and the different matches that I had in store. When I opened my eyes back up because it was started to fill up with people and get a little noisy I came face to face with Stu Bennett. I groaned, and should have known better; he was a master stalker, of course he was going to see me.

"Great and this was turning out to be such a nice day" He sat down next to me and I felt a shiver go up my spine. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Where would the fun in that be?" he chuckled.

"Fun? You think this is fun for me?" I snapped back at him, but he seemed un affected.

"Calm down, I just saw you sitting in here all alone, figured you'd want to company!"

"From Satan himself I don't think so!"

"That's harsh!" and I sighed realizing that it was.

"I'm sorry that was a bit un called for, but you are the most obnoxious man on the planet!"

"Now that's just silly! Have you met everyone on the planet?"

"Un believable!" I seethed, and he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Yea, but I bet you can't stop thinking about me, and the way it felt to kiss a god like me!" I blushed, but hated myself for it. I really did just want to forget about that kiss. Yes it was an amazing kiss, but I need to stop thinking about it.

I stood up grabbing my things.

"Don't follow me!" I pushed past him, and ran out the door.

Monday couldn't get here fast enough. I had sent out an e-mail to the Raw roster to remind everyone to be there at 2:00pm to get in any additional training time, get ready, and for my mandatory speech I was going to give. I thought it was a good idea that they had a pep talk and encouraging words before each show. I arrived at the arena first to speak with the crew, and building managers, and make sure everything was set up, and ready.

I walked into my office and changed out of my jeans and tee, and into an all white pants suite, and black belt. I had my hair up in a neat pony tail, and made my way to the meeting room where everyone should be. I set out a tray of cookies, coffee and tea.

"Good I think everyone is here!" I looked around and nodded smiling to everyone. "I know this is a new idea, but I want to test this out and see if it is affective. I think it's good that we all relax before a show. I think you all are amazing, and are doing fantastic work. I am here to talk if any needs anything, support, guidance, help in the ring whatever. I can actually give any one a run for their money I've practiced wresting, martial arts, and gymnastics since I was about 7. So that being said… continue the good work!"

After my little speech Layla came over to me.

"You really are like the nicest GM we've ever had. It means a lot to everyone that you actually care about us, and aren't doing this job for the fame and money."

"Thanks Lay, but fame and money that's not me. I love this company."

"It shows"

We continued to talk about the company and how I should work out in the ring with Layla, because she wants to see what I can do.

The show was about to start and I went into my office to e-mail Vince my report. My door was open so I didn't hear any one come in.

"Hey there beautiful" I looked up and smiled seeing Randy standing over my desk.

"Hey there yourself!" I stopped what I was doing to focus my attention on him.

"Look I know you want us to be on the down low and everything, but I wanted to give you this" he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a tiny white box, and handed it to me. I looked at him hesitantly ,and took the box, slowly opening it to see a gold heart locket with an engraved J on it. I gasped.

"Oh Randy it's beautiful!" He came around and hooked the necklace on for me.

"Just like you!" and he gave me a peck on the cheek, before turning to leave so that no one would catch us.

I stared down at the locket, smiling and feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. Now If I could only get rid of my problem that won't leave me alone.

Authors Note: Sorry the chapter is so short, but it felt like a filler chapter, until I get to the real juicy stuff that is going to happen between Jamie, Randy, and Wade. It also doesn't help that I have to work up to the scenes that I want to happen and I'm having a bit of writers block!


	7. Chapter 7

Flirting With Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 7:

"Good Evening and Welcome to Monday Night Raw in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania!" Michael Cole announced as the night started off with a bang.

I was walking out of my office to my announcement about the number one contender's match, and I thought, why not make him fight for it? I smirked to myself, as I waited for my entrance music to start to play.

I walked out in a purple knee length dress, and black boots that came just half way up my leg. I walked all the way into the ring with John Cena at the time. He had just finished cutting a promo about his match with The Rock coming up at Wrestle Mania, and the crowd was already pumped.

"I have a little surprise for everyone tonight!" The crowd started to cheer. "I'm going announce the number one contender" I paused for dramatic effect. "But he has to earn it first, in a six man over the rope challenge." I started to giggle, as I walked slowly back up the Gorilla hearing Hero blast throughout the stadium.

That's about the time the ring announcer came into the ring to announce the next match tonight; The Miz vs. Alex Riley, for bragging rights.

I just sat in my office and finished up with paper work for Wrestle Mania. Everyone was leaving together on a plane tomorrow afternoon. I was organizing the itineraries, and ist of scheduled events when I heard my phone go off.

"Hey Lizzy, I was going to call you tonight I am swamped right now and Raw is still going on"

"Oh" She sounded disappointed. "It's just that I never get to see you anymore, and I miss you" I smiled into the phone.

"I miss you too, and maybe once you get a break in your classes, you could come on the road with me, I'd love to have you here." I heard her try to say something, but I was too distracted my everything I have going on here, so I told her I'd call her tonight,

It was time for the main event, the number one contender match. I had to be there for this particular match, so I made my way down to sit with Michael Cole , and Jerry the King Lawler.

"We have Jamie Montgomery the General Manager here with us , anything you want to say about the match before it starts?" King asked me as I adjusted my head piece.

"Nope, just know that nothing is what it seems" I stared at the Jumbo tron as they started to pile into the ring. The Six men were Daniel Bryan, Justin Gabriel , Koffee Kingston, Santino Marilla, Vladamir kosloff, and Wade Barrett. This was a fairly interesting match, everyone was staying in, and it was five minutes into the match already. I was ignoring Cole, and Kings comments on the match, I was too focused on who was going to win. The first one over the top was Santino, then followed by Koffee, Justin, and Wade teamed up to take out Vladamir. It was between Wade, Justin, and Daniel. I was on the edge of my seat. The next one over was Daniel Bryan, and the next move shocked me… Justin Gabriel was stepping out of the ring. He was actually forfeiting the match. Wade Barrett was the number one contender and he was going up against The Miz at Wrestle Mania for the WWE title. As I watched him in the ring gloat to the crowd on his victory I came to the realization that he got what he wanted. I am now off the hook… right? A small smile played at my lips and just as I did this I caught that cocky bastard smirking at me, and his eyes were locked with mine. I got this funny feeling in my gut, but tried to shake it off.

After the night was over I sat in the office finalizing the flight arrangements, hotel arrangements and that all the events and press conferences were set up. I made sure to send an e-mail out to the entire roster about the meeting before our flight. Everyone was leaving from Pittsburgh, and the whole plane was WWE. I do not need any mistakes, and I am going to make sure everything goes smoothly.

As I was leaving I picked my phone out of my purse to call Lizzy back, but as luck would have it my phone died. I made a small groan, but then decided it best that I just call her when I get back to the hotel any way. I got into my car, and was relieved to see it empty, perhaps I was right and now that he was number one contender in Wrestle Mania he was d with me. I started my car, but all I heard was 'pew pew pew' I frowned and turned to key to try again 'pew pew pew' I sighed this was not good, and to top it off I couldn't call for a cab or a tow truck because my phone had died, and I was the last to leave the arena, there was no one inside the locked building now. I slammed my head against the steering wheel.

"Why does everything have to happen to me!" I shouted in my car. "What else could possibly go wrong to make this day any worse?" I sighed. About a minute later I heard a tap at my window. It startled me, and I sat up quickly seeing, my stalker at the door. "That wasn't a challenge" I whimpered as I heard a muffled sound. I opened my door so that I could hear him.

"Do you need help?" why was he offering to help me, what was the catch? I just stared at him, and then looked back at my car that wouldn't start.

"My car won't start and my phone died, I'm stuck"

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" I sighed, what have I got to lose. I had no one else coming to rescue me. I motioned toward to the car to go ahead. He told me to pop to hood on the car. As soon as I did smoke started to come out of the hood of the car. The both of us backed up coughing.

"That doesn't look good" I said through the smoke. He chuckled a bit at my response.

"No kidding!" He looked back at me shaking his head. "This car needs a mechanic, it's not safe for you to try to drive." I nodded, not really knowing what to say. Stu pulled out his phone and died a tow truck company here in the city. I was in a daze as he did this just staring at him, and listing to the sound of the wind blowing, and people yelling in the backround.

"It's going to be 30 minutes" He said getting off the phone.

"What?" I tried to focus, but my thoughts kept wandering.

"I called you a tow truck, he said he'll have a truck here in 30 minutes." I nodded this time hearing him. He stared at me, and I was wondering why he was still here, it was making me nervous. I leaned against the car, and let out a shiver, as the wind blew again. He came closer to me, and took off his black zip up hooded sweat shirt.

"Here" he said handing me his jacket. I looked up at him in confusion, but he just wrapped it around my shoulders. It was warm, so I grabbed it and wrapped it around myself.

"What are you doing?" I said calmly, trying not to have a nervous breakdown.

"I'm staying with you till the tow truck gets here, and I'm going to take you back to the hotel." He opened the car door for me. "I'm not leaving you alone in a strange town, with no working phone. That is crazy. Now get in the car and out of the wind." Without even thinking about it, or arguing with him I got in and shut the door. I was still cold, so I pulled his jacket tighter around me. It was lined with fleece, and I liked it. The faint smell of his after shave came to me. It must be on the hoody, I thought. Soon he came in and sat on the passenger's side. I didn't look up at him though, I was too embarrassed.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I said in almost a whisper, but I knew he heard me, because he raised an eyebrow smirking at me.

"I'm not the monster you make me out to be" I took this time to look up at him. I looked into his eyes, and could see genuine struggle, and hurt. I felt bad for him, but I still didn't trust him.

"I'm sorry, and thank you for rescuing me tonight" I smiled.

"Are you calling me your hero Jamie?" I giggled.

"I suppose the villain gets to be the hero every once in a while" I teased, laughing at his facial expression calling him the villain.

"Your laugh is adorable!" I blushed, and looked down to see him grab my hand, and intertwine it with his. I looked up at him in shock. I would never admit this, but at the most innocent gesture my heart started to flutter, feeling like it was going 100 miles an hour. I couldn't take my eyes away from his. Were we having a moment… really? Though that moment was short lived because the tow truck pulled into the parking lot, and took us both out of whatever daze we were in.

Stu got out of the car, and told the guy everything that was wrong with the car, and then he told him I needed to get out of the car so that he could hook it up. He opened my door.

"Come on, grab your things, and get in my car" I shook my head.

"I'll just get a ride back from the tow guy" He sighed.

"Were going to the same place" he tried to argue.

"Why do you find it necessary to stalk my every move?"

"It's a nice hotel, what makes you think the decision has something to do with you?"

"Oh… because you never planned to get a room exactly next to mine before?" I folded my arms across my chest, still wrapped up in the hoody.

"Stop being a pain in my ass and get in the car, its no trouble because I am going to the same hotel!" he was practically screaming now. I stood up, and grabbed my things, and got into Stu's car. I got in the passenger's side, and slammed the door.

As we drove in silence I calmed down, and looked over at Stu, driving.

"Stu?"

"Jamie?"

"I'm sorry…" He glanced over at me, seeing I really did look distraught. We pulled into the parking lot, and he helped me carry my bags out of the car. "Let me guess… your room is room is right next to mine?" I teased, but he just shook his head.

"No, I'm staying on 10, you're on 5." He still knew where I was staying and that made me roll my eyes in disgust. We both got in the elevator, and I sighed looking up at him. Why do I feel really attracted to him? I kept thinking about how I was going to get to the airport tomorrow, and just like he was reading my mind.

"I'll give you a ride to the airport if you want!" I nodded.

"I don't know, I might take a cab" I frowned looking at the numbers go up. We stopped on my floor. I looked over at Stu, and nodded. "Well this is me, thank you again, bye" I lingered in the elevator doors for a while, then I grabbed my bags, an slowly walked down the hall to my room. I pulled out my key and got in. I std behind the door for a moment to collect my thoughts. What am I thinking, how stupid am I, why did linger like that? What was I expecting him to stop me? I tried to shake the thought. I picked up my bags and moved them out of the way. I closed my eyes, and heard a knock at the door. I got up, and looked tough to peep hole seeing that it was Stu. I slowly opened the door.

"Yea?" I looked him over, and he stood there leaning against the door frame.

"Don't take a taxi" He sighed. "Please let me give you a lift" I bit my lip.

"Ok, I'll meet you in the lobby at 10:00 am." I nodded, but he looked like he wanted to say more. I couldn't focus my thoughts because I kept staring at his lips. "Um… Is there something else that you wanted?" He stood there just staring at me, and I felt really nervous.

"Yea actually there is" He pushed my door open wider, and came inside my room. He shut the door behind him, and pushed me up against the wall. My heart was pounding faster, and faster. He put both hands around me, and crashed his lips down on mine. Gasped in surprise, and pushed him off me. He brushed the side of my face with his fingers, sending a chill throughout my entire body. I reached up to slap him acrosss the face. He seemed un affected, so I slapped him again. This just caused him to grab both of my hands, and trail soft kisses up my neck. I blushed as I let out a slight giggle. I hated that I was so ticklish. He took that opportunity to kiss my lips again. I tried to fight through it until, my mind gave up and I kissed back. He let go of my arms, and I wrapped them around his neck. Stu took that as an opening and deepened the kiss. As soon as let out a soft moan, we both walked toward the bed. He threw me down on the bed, and got on top of me. We were both still panting from our heated kiss. Stu looked down at me with lust in his eyes, and I pulled him down on me, and kissed him again. He leaned up slightly and I undid his pants, sliding them down his legs, and pulled his shirt over his head. I smirked seeing his already hard errection through his blue boxers. This time I sat up so that he could pull my purple dress over my head. I gasped as he cupped my supple breasts in his hands. He started to massage my hard nipples with his thumbs and that sent me over the edge. I let out a moan, and closed my eyes at his touch, until he moved my hands down my sides, caressing my body. He trailed soft kisses down my leg, until he got to my boot, and he carefully slid it off, repeating the same steps for the other leg. He slid off my panties, and he could feel how wet I already was, because they were soaked. After he took his boxers off He rubbed his hands over my sex, teasing me until I couldn't take it any more I needed him now.

"OH God!" I moaned, and he took the opening to guide his hard member inside of me. After I got used to the largeness of him inside of me, I flipped him over so that I was on top, and rode him until we both came.

I lay beside him panting, trying to catch my breath, and I went to sleep not long after.


	8. Chapter 8

Flirting With Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: Review! I do not own anything thing by the WWE so keep reading and enjoy!

Chapter 8:

I awoke with the sun shining through the hotel window. I didn't want to open my eyes, because I knew it had to be early. I sighed, rolling over in my bed, and I made a mental note to take something for this pounding headache I was experiencing. I slowly opened my eyes coming face to face with a sleeping Stu Bennett. I felt my heart stop, remembering last night. I lifted the comforter off my body…yep I was naked, and I really slept with him last night. I grabbed my head, how could I let this happen.

I stood up and the extent and reality of it all began to sink in. I wrapped the blanket around my body.

"SHIT!" I screamed, and instantly woke Stu up. He looked up at me with the biggest smirk on his face, but I just wanted to smack him so hard that the smirk would fade off, but I just stood there frozen.

"Good morning love" he stretched sitting up, the blanket shifted off him, and I realized he was still naked as well. I blushed and turned around. "Oh…ok… now you're shy!" he chuckled to himself.

"Don't say that!" I snapped, trying to look for my clothes that were scattered all over the floor. "It never happened… last night did not happen!" I picked up my dress and panties and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I heard Stu get up and walk over to the door.

"As many times as you keep telling you self that it didn't happen, it did, and I didn't hear any complaints from you… in fact I think if I'm not mistaken, you were begging for more!" I shivered as I relived the memories in my mind. After I put my clothes back on, I came out of the bathroom, and stormed past him, and picked his clothes up off the floor, and handed them out for him to take. He just stared at me, half expecting round two.

"Last night… it didn't happen!" I said calmly staring up into his eyes. "Please put your clothes on and get out." He slowly reached out to take his clothes and I turned around as he got dressed. When he was finished he came around to face me, but I wouldn't look at him, I just turned away, I wouldn't even be able to look at myself right now. He scoffed, and turned to leave finally, slamming the door behind him.

After Stu left I tried to collect my thoughts and focus on something else. So I went over to my now charged phone and saw I had two missed calls; one from Lizzy, and the other from Randy. I gasped… Oh no Randy, how is this going to affect us? I took a deep breath, realizing that we weren't official or anything we were still getting to know each other, and as far as I'm concerned it never happened!

I decided to call my sister back first.

The phone rang twice before she answered.

"Hey, Jamie how was the show last night?" I panicked ,but decided not to tell her about Stu.

"The show went well; I'm surprised you didn't catch it! Wade Barrett is number one contender, and John's promo for his match against the Rock at Wrestle Mania was a success! Though my car broke down, and phone died, that's why I'm only calling back now."

"Wow, I hope everything is ok, because I know how stressed out you get when you worry. How did you get back to your hotel?" I sighed, why does everything come back to Stu?

"Yea, I am fine, actually Stu gave me a ride back"

"Stu… but I thought you hated him, because he is trying to blackmail you to get what he wants, and ruin your relationship with Randy?"

"Um…" I really wanted to change the subject. "So is everything alright with you, I thought you'd be stuck in books and case studies for a while?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I heard back on my internships, finally and I start next month, with a popular law firm in New York city."

"That's great, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks but I was wondering if that offer to come on the road with you was still on the table, because I thought I could travel with you and the WWE for wrestle mania?"

"Absolutely Liz, I'd love to have you travel with me, and the sooner the better, I really miss you!" I heard her laugh through the phone.

"I'll meet you at the JFK airport around 5:00pm when the WWE flight lands"

"Sounds great!"

I hung up with my sister and felt a little bit better that I would have a buffer this week, and a roomie, so defiantly no Stu, and other distractions. With my sister here, I could show her off, and know that I had someone I could count on to keep me company. I just had to run it by Vince, but I already knew he wouldn't mind.

I quickly jumped into the shower, and changed into a teal dress shirt, and matching knee length skirt, and tan heels. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was almost 10:00 am. I needed to head out to the airport. I remembered last night Stu offered to give me a ride, but that was before certain activities happened. I grabbed my bags, and made my way down to the lobby. I pulled out my phone, and kept trying to call a cab company, but I kept getting no response, and I was getting frustrated.

"Damn taxi cabs!" I said under my breath, and didn't realize any one was hind me.

"You're not calling a taxi are you?" I turned around to see Stu, and his luggage. He had his arms folded across his chest. It looked like he too cleaned up. He wore a black button down polo shirt, and khaki dress pants. He leaned closer to me, and I felt light headed smelling his after shave. I didn't want to admit to myself that it smelt nice.

"I'm trying to, but apparently you have to be Harry Houdini to actually get one in this city!" I joked, but he just frowned at me, and it gave me that un easy feeling again.

"Jamie, I told you not to take a cab, that I would give you a ride, or are you still ashamed and in denial about last night?" I instantly blushed and looked around making sure no one heard him.

"What? I told you" I whispered. "Nothing happened, so just drop it!" I looked at my watch and my phone again, pondering what I should do. "Fine, let's go!" I made my way out in front of him, and put my things in the back seat, while his were in the trunk.

The ride out to the airport was pretty quiet. I tried to ignore him for the most part, but as much as I tried I couldn't get him out of my head.

I got out before him and went into the lobby to check in, and get set up in the conference room I'd reserved. I was the first to arrive, noticing that most of the diva's and superstars likes to show up at the last minute, or right before. I had made everyone up their own individual itinerary. They each had different schedules to follow, and times for each event. I had selected two people at random to sign autographs at the local K-mart, and each itinerary had the tickets, hotel room numbers and who they were rooming with. I was glad that I would be rooming with Lizzy, and before I left the hotel I checked in with Vince, so he knew she would be there.

I noticed an hour later, people started to pile into the small conference room I'd reserved. I made everyone sign in to make sure that everyone was here. I made my speech, and made sure everyone had their tickets. I smiled seeing Randy walk up to me.

"Hey" I said, and he put his arm around me.

"Hey, back at ya!" I smirked, pushing the hair out of my face. "So where are you sitting on the plane?" he asked both of us hoping were together.

"Row 1 seat A, what about you?"

"You made up the tickets, don't you know?" He chuckled.

"Really Randy, it was all at Random."I shrugged.

"I am in row 10 seat A" I said and his voice was laced with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, but on a lighter note you get to meet my sister Lizzy. She is traveling with us this week."

"Hmm… well I was much rather hopping for some one on one time, but I'm sure I'll love your sister if she is as, sweet, and caring as you are!" I couldn't help the grin playing its way on my lips.

"You're sweet Orton!" I grabbed my bags and made my way to the plane. I was a little curious who I was sitting next to on the flight. I really hated flying, but according to Vince It was mandatory that everyone traveled together for pay per views.

I made my way on as superstars and diva's made their way on. I noticed no one was next to me yet, so I tried to put my carry on bags in the over head compartment, but I had to stand on my tip toes, being that I was shorter than the over head. I suddenly regretted my choice in shoes, because as I leaned up I felt my shoe slide underneath me, and I almost fell backwards, but two strong hands caught me. I turned around to see who it was. I should have known… It was Stu. I knew that luck was not on my side.

"Careful love you wouldn't want to fall"

"Thank you, and will you stop calling me that?" I stood up, and jerked out of his arms, and sat back down. I groaned as he sat down next to me. He couldn't stop smirking at me, and I wanted to slap him, but we were in an enclosed space.

"I'll call you whatever you want me to" I rolled my eyes at him, and leaned back against my seat, and put in my head phones to listen to my MP3 player. I closed my eyes and tried not to focus on the flight or the person sitting next to me. I just listened to 'Come Away With Me' by Norah Jones.

A few minutes later I was being shook, and I looked up to see Stu trying to get my attention. I took my head phones off, and noticed the stewardess standing in our row.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but would you like something to drink?" I sighed.

"Actually, do you have anything stronger than soda, and coffee?" she nodded handing me her alcoholic drink menu. "Whiskey, please" She reached into her cart and pulled out a Barbie doll sized bottle of Whiskey. When she left I reached over and punched him in the arm.

"What the bloody hell woman?" he shouted.

"You didn't have to shake me, you ass!"

Stu watched me carefully as I downed the tiny bottle.

"I've never seen you drink" he gave me an amused grin."

"Yea, well you've never seen me do a lot of things" I took a deep breath, and fished off the bottle. I flagged the lady down and she handed me another bottle.

"Is it because you're sitting with me?" I looked at him, and bit my lip, trying to keep calm.

"No, Stu I am afraid of flying and heights" he nodded seeing how terrified I was from the look on my face.

"So that's why you're acting so odd" nodded, and grabbed a hold of the arm rest feeling us go through some turbulence.

"I was hoping to go to sleep through the flight" hinting that, that was what I was trying to do, before he shook me.

"You just need a distraction" He chuckled, and I looked him once over, shaking my head.

"From you…. A world of no!"

"Come on, I have ways of taking your mind off it."

"I hate you" I whispered, feeling the plane shake again with more turbulence. I held tighter to the arm rest, and squeezed my eyes shut.

"You do not, and you know it!" He looked down at the arm rest that I was clinging to for dear life, and saw how red my hand was getting. He moved his hand over mine ,and held it. I didn't move, but when I felt the turbulence again, I jumped grabbing a hold of Stu's hand, and squeezing tight. He looked over at me, unsure and then relaxed when he saw how terrified I was. "Relax Jamie" He whispered in my ear, and I found myself slowly relaxing, as I drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Flirting With Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: It's so exciting to see people are reading my story, I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything related to the WWE!

Chapter 9:

I woke up as the plane jolted through some more turbulence. I was only a sleep for 30 minutes, but I felt calmer. I noticed that my head was on Stu's shoulder, and instantly feeling embarrassed I sat up quickly. I noticed that he was distracted by looking out the window to notice that I had woken up, though feeling the sudden coldness where I once was a sleep, alerted him that I had moved. He looked over at me with a raised eyebrow, and I tried to ignore the nagging feeling that he wanted to say something to me. I straightened out my hair that had gotten a mess from my sleeping position, and wiped the slight drool from the side of my mouth.

"Feel better?" he asked with an amused look on his face. I just glared at him, and tried to look around for a sign of where we might be. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if we are close to landing" I said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"We'll be there in an hour" I nodded at the response, and looked out the window, but all I could see was the white clouds we were surrounded by. I felt him staring at me, so I sighed.

"What Bennett?" I knew this couldn't be good.

"So what was last night to you?" I closed my eyes, why couldn't he just drop it?

"It was a mistake" I said plainly, looking him in the eyes. "It will never happen again, because it was a momentary lapse in judgment. I'm sort of with Randy!" I said low enough so that only he could hear.

"Sort of with Randy?" he smirked. "What does that mean?" I pushed on his arm, but he didn't budge, he just laughed. "Why so violent?"

"It means that we are getting to know each other, and taking it slow so that no one gets hurt, or turn into a media circus, and I'm not violent, your just an ass!" I noticed his grin, and I regretted this conversation with him.

"That's interesting…" I sighed, knowing that he was just trying to bate me in, and get me riled up.

"What is?"

"Well, just that when one usually refers to their relationship as 'taking it slow' usually means they haven't slept together yet." I swallowed the uneasy feeling I was getting in my chest.

"Stu…don't go there!" I warned him, but I knew he wasn't going to stop.

"I'm just curious how long has it been for you… you know before last night?" It really has been a while, and maybe that is what was taking me over; sexual frustration.

"Two and a half years" I whispered, and bit my bottom lip. I really didn't have time for a relationship, and I never had a one night stand. The last time I was with another man was right out of college.

"Seriously, why so long, don't you have needs?" I felt ashamed to tell him that, and I didn't even know why I was.

"Well it is none of your business, but if you must know, I just didn't have the time, work came first, and I had relationships, not one night stands." I noticed he raised his eyebrows. "I mean except for last night, but it didn't happen" He just shook his head at me, and I couldn't wait till the plane lands.

As soon as it did land, I couldn't get off the plane quick enough. I called Lizzy as soon as I landed.

"Hey, did you land yet?" Lizzy asked answering the phone.

"Yea, I just got off the plane, where are you?" I heard her chuckle at something someone said about how pretty she was in the background.

"I'm at baggage claim, see you in a few" She hung up, and I made my way down there to claim both my luggage and sister. As I walked through the airport halls, John Cena caught up with me, and we walked together to go get our bags.

"I heard through the grape vine that you have a fear of flying?" I gave him a puzzling look, trying to figure out who could have told him.

"Oh yea… how did you hear that?" He chuckled.

"The stewardess was flirting with a lot of us and kept talking about the crazy lady in the front of the plane that was white knuckling it, and boozing it up." I felt my face flush.

"Oh great" I groaned.

"Relax, it will blow over in a few days, just some of the guys might give you a hard time about it, but there just messin' around." I nodded and he patted me on the back.

We walked into baggage claim and I spotted her standing there with a large red suitcase, her golden blonde hair was flowing at her shoulders, she was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a black tank top, and the biggest grin on her face when she saw me coming.

"Jamie!" She yelled, and ran up to me, giving me the biggest hug of my life.

"Lizzy!" I hugged her back and she looked from both me and John. "John this is my sister Lizzy, she'll be with us this week." He extended his hand. "And Lizzy this is John Cena, though you already know that" She squealed, and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Lizzy, everyone hear loves your sister, and she has talked non stop about you." She laughed.

"Really, even with all her lists, and schedules?"

They both made fun of me through the terminal. We ended up sharing a cab to The Pennsylvania Hotel. Lizzy had no problem making friends where ever she went she was a social butterfly, and had a way about her people just loved. I wish I had that. I was sweet sure, but there was a glow about my sister that I wish I had.

After we had checked in, Lizzy and I headed up to the 9th floor, room 918. We walked into the room, and it was huge. It had a living room area with a leather couch, and flat screen TV, the floors were hard wood, and there was a small kitchen area with a mini fridge, a coffee maker, a stove and microwave, there was a small bar table and two stools. There was a long hall way through the kitchen and living room. It had three doors. The first one was a bathroom with a shower, bathtub, sink, toilet, and a full length mirror and a small one above the sink. The last two doors were the two bedrooms. Lizzy took the first one, and I made my way into the last door. It had a king sized bed, a dresser and two end tabled by each side of the bed. There was a large sliding glass door that led to a balcony. I opened it and saw that it was over looking a large swimming pool. I saw that Lizzy also had a sliding glass door to the same balcony. It was a rather nice view. I could see the busy streets and lights from the city at one angle, and if I looked straight down I could see people come and go through the pool area.

I went back I looked up seeing Lizzy standing in my door way.

I looked up smiling,

"Hey?"

"Is there anything planned for tonight… you know fun?" I shook my head.

"We can hang out and watch movies tonight if you want?" she scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Come on Jam, were in New York, the city that never sleeps, and a hotel full of WWE superstars and Diva's, and you want to have a lazy girls night? I haven't seen you in months and this is how you show me a good time?" I loved how she could do that , but I can't just deviate from the schedule.

"Tomorrow, I promise we'll have plenty to do, and you'll get to meet everyone. She rolled her eyes and went back into her room to un pack as well.

I felt bad, but I was in charge of her while she was here and I couldn't risk anything happening. I heard loud screams and giggles coming from outside. I was curious so I wandered out and looked over the side to see some of the WWE out by the pool. I smiled to myself looking down.

"Hey Jamie!" John Cena yelled up waving. I laughed waving back.

"Come on down and join us!"Layla yelled up.

"I dunno, it's pretty late, and we all have a schedule to stick to…"

"Jamie get your ass down here, and bring that sister of yours with you!" John yelled up to me laughing. I went back inside smirking to myself. I walked down to Lizzy's room and stood in her door way. She looked up at me.

"You wanna have some fun?" she smiled nodding. " get your swim suit on, were going down to the pool with some of the WWE superstars!"

Authors Note: I think I'll leave you on a cliff hanger….


	10. Chapter 10

Flirting With Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 10:

Lizzy looked at me as If I had two heads.

"Well, come on what are you waiting for, get your swim suit on, you said you wanted me to show you a good time…" She snapped out of it, and grabbed her swim suit and ran into the bathroom. I changed in my room, and then put the white bath robe the hotel provided in our rooms, on over my swim suit.

I noticed that Lizzy had put on her bathrobe as well, and we both got on the elevator and made our way down to the pool.

"Do you think they'll like me?" she smiled.

"Everybody likes you!" I gave her a look of envy.

As we walked into the pool area, I noticed John Cena, Layla, and Natalya in the pool, and Randy, Alex Riley, and Cody Rodes, sitting by the edge talking and drinking beers.

"Hey everyone, this is my sister Lizzy!"

"Hey Lizzy" Alex smirked over at her. She wasn't shy at all, she took off her robe. She was wearing a soft pink with glitter bikini, with draw string top and bottom. There were cat calls as she walked over to the edge of the pool and jumped in. I went over and sat down next to Randy, blushing as he winked at me. Alex handed me a beer, and I popped the top taking a swig of the bottle.

"So is it true that you were freaking out on the plane?" Alex asked laughing. I felt my face get hot.

"I was not freaking out… I just don't like planes or heights very much" I said with as much poise as I possibly could.

"That's not what the stewardess said" I threw my bottle cap at Alex, and I looked over at Randy who came to my defense.

"Alright… Alright, leave her alone, at least she didn't need medical attention the first time she went on a plane with us" I was curious now, I smirked looking from Randy to Alex.

"Shut Up Orton!" he retorted, obviously ashamed of what ever happened, and chugged the rest of his beer,

"Aw come on I'm dying to know, what happened?" Randy held his gaze with me and told me.

"Mr. Tough guy over there, had a panic attack when we were up in the air, Mike was telling him horror stories from a lot of our first times in the ring alone, and he lost it!" my eyes went big trying ot imagine it.

"Ha ha Orton." Alex then looked over at me. "I'm sorry Jamie" I shrugged.

"No worries, I'm not that bad with planes, the stewardess exaggerated" he nodded, but Lizzy came up behind me.

"Oh God, are you talking about your fear of planes?" She looked at Alex. "Don't let her lie to you, she is a basket case, I feel bad for whoever she sat next to. She usually beats them up" She chuckled, and so did everyone else.

John stood up, now coming out of the pool as well.

"Hey why don't we get a game of volley ball going?" Everyone agreed, except for me, I sat there just staring at the water.

"Come on Jam, don't be a party pooper, get in the water." Lizzy mocked me and I smiled back at her.

"Alright, men vs. women!" I said, and slowly took of my robe to reveal a light purple bikini. All eyes were on me, at how attractive I really was right now.

"Alright lets go!" John jumped in and we stood on opposite sides; John, Randy, Cody, and Alex Vs. Me, Lizzy, Layla, and Natalya.

The girls started off serving the ball, and went back and forth with this friendly game, until it was tied and hour later.

"Next point wins!" I said staring at Randy. I spiked the ball, Randy hit it back to me, I hit it to Alex, he hit it to Lizzy, Lizzy hit it back to Randy, and he and I went back and forth three times before he spiked it and it came flying at me too fast and hit me in the forehead and sent me flying back into the water.

"JAMIE!" everyone yelled at once, and I came out of the water trying to catch my breath. I was surrounded by everyone, and I felt really suffocated.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" I kept saying, making my way out of the pool.

"Does this mean we won?" Alex joked, causing Lizzy to jab him in the ribs. Those two were flirting with each other the entire game, I thought it was cute.

"Jamie how's your head?" Randy asked trying to see if there was any bleeding.

"It just hurts, but I promise I'm fine" I tried to persuade everyone to give me some space, and after a lot of convincing they all went back in, except for Randy and myself. He sat at a table with me.

"Thanks for staying with me Randy"

"Hey, it's the least I could do after injuring you" I laughed.

"It was an accident"

"Truth be told though, I was distracted the whole game, that swim suit is very flattering, and looks great on you." I blushed.

"Your horrible, the other girls are wearing bikini's…"

"Yes, but you were the only one I was picturing taking it off with my teeth." I smirked and tried to laugh, but it just made my head hurt more. I looked up at the clear night sky, and I felt content. That's when I saw, Right there on the 5th floor was Stu, He was staring at me, why was he always stalking me, and popping up everywhere that I was. I suddenly felt anger rise in my stomache as I just glared up at him. How long was he watching me anyway? "Are you ok?" Randy asked again noticing my change of mood.

"Huh ? Oh yea, I think I'm just tired, I'm going to head back up to my room and get some sleep." I stood up, and this time when I glanced up I noticed he was gone. I felt relief, but I felt the urge to give him a piece of my mind.

"I'll walk you back, make sure you get there ok, with no lasting damage"

"NO!"I stroked his cheek " I mean I just want to be alone and get some rest, if you walk me up I'll just get too distracted, and probably invite you in, and I'll never get to sleep." He raised an eye brow smirking loving what I was insinuating.

I finally got away and got on the elevator; I was still fuming so I pushed 5 and walked out to his room, and pounded on his door.

A few seconds later Stu opened the door staring down at me, with an amused look on his face. He started at me wearing my white bathrobe, and my hair still wet.

"Hello love" I folded my arms.

"You are un believable, you know that?" He opened the door inviting me in so that we were no longer awkwardly standing in the hall way.

"You came all the way up here, away from your boyfriend and your friends in the pool, just to tell me that I am un believable?" he chuckled, causing me to slap him across the face.

"I saw you watching me… again! I can't believe you, are you really that obsessed with me that you have to continue to stalk me?" I threw my hands in the air.

"Who said I was watching you, your sister is almost as sexy as you are, perhaps I can get her phone number from you!" I slapped him again.

"Stay away from Lizzy!" I warned pointing at him.

"Oh… right you want me all to yourself!"

"I do NOT want you!" I felt a shiver go through my entire body as I said that.

"So that's why you're here then?" I sighed.

"I'm here to tell you to leave me alone, and give you a piece of my mind!" He was getting amusement out of this, and it was only pissing me off more.

"I think your boy Randy hit you too hard on the head there, you're a bit delusional love, maybe you should lay down."

"Stalker!"

"Tease!" I slapped him again, and he poked me in my forehead, the exact spot the ball hit, it was still pounding so it caused excruciating pain with just a slight touch.

"Ahh!" I gasped, grabbing my head. I felt him bring his hand up to stroke my hair, to try to comfort me, but I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, come on let me look at it"

"No, just leave me alone."I felt like I wanted to cry. He gently grabbed my arm.

"Seriously Jamie, stop being stubborn and let me look at it, you should have had it looked at after you got hit" I rolled my eyes at him, but removed my hand slowly. It was red and it was starting to bruise. He lightly touched it causing me to flinch. "It's bleeding a little, come into the bathroom, I'll help you clean it up." I followed him into the bathroom, and he shut the door behind him. He sat me down on the toilet seat, and gently dabbed my head with a wet cloth. He pulled out some anti bacterial cream from his suit case, and put it on the end of his index finger, and gently rubbed it on my wound. I closed my eyes as he applied the cream. I never expected him to take care of me, especially when I came here to yell at him. He was so gentle, and prepared. I guess I didn't realize how bad it was when I first came out of the pool. I felt air on my face, so I slowly opened my eyes to see Stu lightly blowing on the wound to get the cream to dry. It made my body tingle, and I was confused. How could I let this man affect me this way? He noticed me staring at him, with an odd look on my face.

"Thank you" I whispered and turned away from him, feeling tightness in my chest, like I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't in front of him. I stood up, and we both just stared at each other un sure of what to say or do. He leaned down, and stroked the side of my face. It was really relaxing, so I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I think you'll be ok" He whispered back to me. I wanted to rationalize all of these feelings that were going on inside my head, but I kept coming up with nothing… that I wanted to admit. I smiled and walked past him to the door, but he grabbed my hand. "Don't go…" I felt my heart flutter, slowly looking back at him.

"Why not?" He leaned into me and I couldn't breathe the smell of his after shave over taking my senses and making me feel weak. He was begging me to stay, and a part of me wanted to but the rational part wanted to run away and hide.

"Because I know that you really don't want to go" He gave me pleading eyes, and I was conflicted.

"You don't know what I want" I tried to stay calm. He leaned in closer putting his head gently against mine. "Ouch… I hate you" I whispered. He leaned in and closed the gap gently kissing my lips. Fight it , fight it, fight it, I kept repeating over and over again in my head, until he bit my lip and I lost control kissing him in return. I pulled away out of breath. "This is crazy"

"Only because you keep denying how you really feel"

"I am not denying anything, this thing between us … its sick! I hate you, and I certainly do not want you!"

"Oh, you are such the little liar! You are hot for me and you know it!" I slapped him across the face again, but he just chuckled. I wrapped my arms around him again and kissed him again. This time he was the first to pull away. I needed to stop, but I wanted him. He looked me up and down and I nodded, as he slowly undid my bath robe, letting it fall to the floor. I heard a light groan escape his lips. He ran his hands down my sides I let a slight giggle escape my lips , it tickled. I jumped up on his hips, and wrapped my arms and legs around him. He grabbed my thighs holding me up and carried me into the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Flirting With Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 11:

I lay in the bed, next to Stu, lying on his chest, while he stroked my hair.

"I thought you said that this would never happen again?" He asked pretty sure of himself.

"I know what I said, but you still can't tell anyone" I sat up on my elbows and looked at him.

"But you don't want to stop what we're doing?" I think he meant it like a question but it didn't come out that way, it was as if he was saying what I was thinking. I just shook my head.

"I don't know" I got up and wrapped the bathrobe around me.

"You want to know what I think?" I stopped and looked back at him. "I think your just afraid to admit to yourself that you feel something for me , other than hate and disgust, and that's hurting you because you don't want to hurt Randy!" I really didn't want to hurt Randy, but I knew that I couldn't stay away from this cocky son of a bitch. I bit my lip and stared at him trying to think of something to say, but I didn't know what to say.

"I got to go." I said with no emotion and ran past him, and left slamming the door behind me to the suite.

I quietly tried to make me way back up to my room. The halls were quiet and empty, it was 5:00 am and I knew there was no going to sleep for me. I quietly shut the front door. I sighed seeing it still dark, Lizzy must still be asleep. I made my way over to the kitchen area, and put on a pot of coffee, and sat down on the bar stool contemplating what I was getting myself into.

About an hour later my sister emerged from her room, noticing me sitting on a bar stool in the dark drinking my 3rd cup of coffee.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"She walked over to me in her light blue pajama bottoms, and baggy white tee shirt. She turned on the light and noticed how bad my head looked.

"I'm fine" I lied through my teeth, I could care less about my head wound but the emotional roller coaster I was on right now is killing me. She frowned.

"I didn't realize your head was that bad; you had that looked at right?" I sighed; technically someone looked at it, and cleaned it up, but not who she might think. I just nodded. "After you left Randy was a nervous wreck, he feels awful" Oh great a nice helping of guilt is just what I need.

"I know he didn't mean it" I smiled up at her, she sat next to me and grabbed my hand.

"I know you're not official yet, but I think you and Randy would make a cute couple."

"Thanks Lizzy" I started to wonder how she might feel about Stu, and then I shook my head to get him out of my head yet again.

"Say, what can you tell me about Alex?"I smirked, I knew it, I knew she liked him last night. I mean it was obvious for everyone to see, but I was glad my sister could fit in with anyone.

"Alex, He is a good guy" She giggled and we talked for a few hours about her and Alex.

After my shower I changed into a teal sundress, and black flats. My hair was curled and pulled back out of my face with a black head band. Lizzy came out of her room wearing gray corduroys, and a navy blue tee shirt. I grabbed my itinerary and made my way down the breakfast.

I wasn't really that hungry, but I grabbed a blueberry muffin and a cup of coffee anyway and sat down at a table next to John Cena and Layla. I had to remember to ask Layla about her and John, they seem to be spending a lot of time together. I wonder f they are dating.

"Hey Guys!" I sat down and both of them looked at me with concern. "I'm fine it's just a little bump" I figured that they were going to ask if I was alright so I beat them to the punch.

"I'll be right back" Layla got up and walked over to the coffee. John turned to me.

"After you left, Randy took it pretty hard, he had 3 more beers, and came back to the room drunk."

"Oh, no I never meant to upset him by leaving"

"He… just doesn't want to hurt you Jamie, you're a sweet girl, but he has a problem with alcohol. I thought it was going to stop when you came."

"Where is he?" I asked looking around.

"In our room, he is still knocked out" I sighed. I heard rumors before I started as the new GM that Randy had been off his game, and battling an alcohol addiction. I needed to talk to him. I knew that's why Vince didn't want him in the ring until he cleaned up his act, but I thought just giving him more ring time would help him. It had to be deeper than that.

"I have to talk to him, I can't be the reason he drinks, if he is worried." I started to panic.

"I hardly think you're the reason, but I think you could be the reason he can stop. When he is with you he is a better person."

"Does he talk to you?"

"I'm his best friend and he hardly tells me anything, but I know him, and I know how he operates."

"Thanks John" he nodded.

"Just so you know I'm not telling the GM his boss I'm telling Jamie, the girl he is falling for." I closed my eyes feeling the sting of his words.

"I know"

After The few hours I reserved for breakfast, Half of the WWE roaster went to the gym to work out, while the other half went to cut a live promo for a program called 'Stand up against bullying'.

I stood in the lobby pacing back and forth until I saw Lizzy walk in with a group of the guys, including Alex.

"What's goin' on?" She looked at me pacing, holding me by the shoulders to stop me.

"Mike Mizain is missing and he is supposed to come with me for an autograph session in an hour." I looked at my watch again.

"Mike is at the gym, he said you double booked him and he didn't know what to do" Alex gave me a concerned glare.

"Oh great, now what am I going to do, I'm down two superstars, and I have to show up."

"Who else did you have scheduled?" Alex asked trying to help me out.

"Randy, but he's sick, so I gave him a pass" actually he was up in his room hungover, and after I tried to talk to him after I left breakfast he told me to come back later, but I wasn't going to tell them that. Just then Stu came walking up behind me.

"I'll do it" I turned around and gave it a long hard thought, looking him over. He must have been in the group that was at the gym. I didn't have time to find anyone else, I had to take what I can get.

"Ok, can you be ready in 5 minutes?"

"I don't need anything I'm ready now" I looked him over to make sure what he was wearing was appropriate. He had on a black tee shirt, and black jeans that fit just right.

"Lizzy are you coming, or staying?"

"I want to come along" She gave me a knowing smirk. How could she know, the only thing I ever told her about Stu was that I hated him, maybe she wanted to find out why.

I nodded as the three of us headed toward my rental car. Stu sat in the passenger's seat, I drove, and Lizzy got in the back. The ride over was pretty quiet, and we got there 10 minutes early. The store manager met us by the door with maximum security, the and escorted us to the back of the store where there was already a long line formed for the random WWE superstar. Lizzy and I sat beside Stu as he sighed autograph's and posed for pictures. He really had a lot of fans, and he was really sweet to all of them. It didn't surprise be because I have seen his sweet side; like when he is helping me out with my car that broke down, or cleaning up my head wounds. I had just asked Lizzy to go get Stu some water, and she nodded going in search for some.

The next person in line was a little boy, he was wearing a John Cena shirt with Hustle Loyalty and Respect written in bold letters.

"Wow" The little boys face lit up walking up to the table. "Wade Barrett, and the General manager Jamie Montomery!" I smiled seeing the kids face light up.

"What's your name hunny?" I asked the boy.

"Andy Mason" He held up his digital camera. "Can I get a picture with both of you?" I shrugged and looked at Stu. He nodded, and Andy came around to the other side of the table, and stood in between Stu and I, and his mother took the picture. "Wade Barrett is my hero!" He finally said.

"Well, thank you Andy that means a lot. I love every single one of my fans, because without you I wouldn't be any one." I watched Stu talk to the kid with ease, and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you!" Andy waved good bye as he walked away. Wow I never thought I'd have fans. I looked over at Lizzy who had just come back to witness that and she looked over at me nodding in approval.

Two hours later the line was gone, and we were making our way out of the store to head back to the hotel.

"I'm Starving; can we get something to eat?" I heard my sister whine from the back seat. I shook my head.

"That's not on the itinerary; we have a banquet at 7:00pm"

"Oh come on Jamie screw your itinerary!" I looked at her in disbelief. "Things will not explode if one thing is out of place!"

"But…"

"No! Your itineraries are plans, not notarized documents your legally bound to stick by." Just then we all heard her stomach growl. I laughed at her, but she wasn't amused.

"Oh come on Jamie, feed the poor girl!" Stu decided to put his two cents in.

"Thank you Stu!" She sat up and poked her head between the two front seats.

"Your quite welcome love, besides I'd love to stick a big hole in your sister's itinerary!" she giggled.

"Fine" I gave up and pulled out of the parking lot. About a few blocks down the road, we started to pass a bunch of bars and clubs.

"Here, pull in here!" Lizzy screamed in my ear, and I pulled into a place called 'Pizza Pub'.

"Pizza?" I asked a little confused by the food choice.

"Hell yea, this place is perfect!" I looked over at Stu and he nodded, so the three of us made our way inside.

We sat down in a booth by the bar, that was overlooking a dance floor. I sat next to Lizzy and Stu sat across from us.

"Hi, welcome to Pizza pub what can I get for you?" a young scruffy looking guy in all black and a red apron came over to take our order.

"Give us a pitcher of beer for the table and an order of cheese sticks for now!" Lizzy spoke before any of us could.

"Real classy Liz!" I said sarcastically, and she just laughed.

"I am classy!" She looked over at Stu. "So what's your story?"

"My what?" He laughed pouring everyone a glass of beer.

"Like your likes, dislikes, any siblings…"

"Well wrestling is my passion, I don't like clowns they freak me out" I couldn't help but giggle when he said that. "Something funny?" I shook my head, covering my mouth. He stared at me for another moment, and then turned back to Lizzy. "I don't have any siblings. Is this nut case your only sibling?" he motioned toward me.

"Yes, Jamie and I are really the only family each other has, besides our adopted parents." Stu didn't know about Vince taking us in as kids, he just nodded.

We ordered an extra large, meat lovers pizza, with stuffed crust when our waiter came back.

"Hey Stu, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did!" I responded before he could

"Shut up Jamie!" she waited for Stu to respond.

"You can ask me anything you want sweetheart"

"I was just thinking you're a really nice guy, how is it that my sister thinks you're like the devil's spawn?" I rolled my eyes at her question, and he looked over at me smirking. "I mean truth be told I'm surprised she's not trying to tear your clothes off with her teeth." I started to choke on my pizza.

"And why would she do that?" I started to drink my beer to get the pizza down, and distract myself from the conversation at hand.

"She has a thing for men accents! I think If I'm not mistaken before she got this job with the WWE she told me she would love it when The Nexus would come on so that she could hear you talk" I felt him glance over at me, and I felt my cheeks flush, as I stared at the ceiling, still chugging my beer. "I just find it odd that she hates you, I mean after meeting you, I don't get it"

"I don't think your sister knows she wants" I wanted to crawl into a hole, or just disappear. Lizzy excused herself to go to the restroom, and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Just say it" I glared over at him.

"So now I know that it's my voice that gets you hot!"

"You're an ass!"

"Yes, but I'm a sexy ass!" I threw a mozzarella stick at him, and started to laugh un controllably. "Oh real mature Jam" he picked it up and threw it back at me, but it missed and landed on my plate.

"You have horrible aim!" I giggled, and he threw another piece at me, landing in my beer. "Hey!" I reached over and grabbed his beer, and started drinking his.

"What do you think you're doing?" he reached for it back, but I pulled it away.

"No, you tainted mine, I can't drink I now!" Lizzy came back with the biggest grin on her face, and looking at me funny. It made me feel a little un comfortable

"They have Karaoke here tonight!"

"Fantastic…" I said not getting why she cared she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket.

"I'm glad you think so, because I signed the both of you up for a duet!" Stu and I looked at each other confused.

"You're joking right?" I asked hoping she was. Sure I could sing but, I hated being put on the spot.

"Attention ladies and gentleman, tonight is karaoke night, and starting us off tonight is a duet by Jamie and Stu!" there was applause. "Can I have Jamie and Stu up here?" Stu got up pulling me out of the booth, and dragging me on stage. Lizzy had already picked our song out for us; 'Picture' by Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock

Living' my life in a slow hell

Different girl every night in the hotel

I aint seen the sun shine in three damn days

Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey

Wish I had a good girl to miss me

Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways

I put your picture away

Sat down and cried today

I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her

I called you last night in the hotel

Everyone knows but they wont tell

But their half hearted smiles tell me something

Just aint right

Been waitin on you for a long time

Fueling up on heart aches and cheap wine

I aint heard from you in three damn nights

I put your picture away

down and cried sat down and cried today

I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him

I saw you yesterday with an old friend

It was the same old same how have you been

Since you've been gone my worlds been dark and gray

You reminded me of brighter days

I'd hoped you were coming home to stay I was headed to church

I was off to drink you away

I thought about you for a long time

Can't seem to get you off my mind

I can't understand why were living life this way

I found your picture today

I swear ill change my ways

I just called to say I want you come back home

I just called to say I love you come back home

After we had finished we stood there frozen for a minute while the crowd applauded. I looked over at Stu smiling. I can't believe we just did that. I ran over to him and gave him a hug, and started laughing , running over to Lizzy back at the table.

"Guys, you two were great!"I blushed She turned to Stu and hugged him as well.

"I didn't know you could sing!" I stared at him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me love" why did I feel the sudden urge to want to learn more about him? "I'd like to make a toast!" he raised his beer glass. "To the lovely Lizzy for requesting this amazing song, I clearly have all the talent though, no worries Jamie I'll give you a private lesson" He winked at me and I just scoffed. "No really love your voice is lovely, just like you!" we clinked glasses and drank our beer. I bit my lip, staring at Stu, I couldn't look away. When he caught me looking he looked back at me and gave me a knowing stare. There was no denying it… I wanted Stu Bennett!


	12. Chapter 12

Flirting With Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 12:

I immediately looked over at Lizzy after Stu's toast. I needed to know if she caught on, but she didn't, or at least I don't think so, she was checking out that scruffy waiter that was now behind the bar. I shook my head; my sister is such a flirt.

"What's wrong?"Stu finally asked noticing that my expression went from fun and care free to worried and concerned about something. I wouldn't look at him though, I can't. Lizzy looked over at me at the mention of something being wrong.

"We should go" I just replied simply. Lizzy and Stu both groaned like, children not wanting to leave a candy store.

"Aw come on the night just started" Lizzy tried to protest.

"No, I already messed up my itinerary enough, and everyone has a celebrity golf tournament to get to." I tried to hide the struggle in my voice. The real reason was I was feeling something for Stu, and that scared me, so the quicker I get away from him the better. We all quietly left for the car. Stu couldn't take his eyes off me, and Lizzy looked at us, like she knew something was up, but she didn't know what. My job was to keep her from the truth.

I finally pulled up to the hotel a few minutes later, and I just sat there in the parking lot.

"Jamie?" Lizzy asked staring at me, just staring off into space. Stu put his hand on Lizzy's shoulder, and nodded.

"Go on inside, I'll make sure she's ok" Lizzy hesitated for a moment, but then left. After he was sure she was gone, he stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes at his touch.

"Don't" I whispered, looking over at him, though there was no force behind my voice, just the desperate attempt for him to not confuse me anymore.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, why the sudden change in mood?"

"It's just getting late is all, and I want to be around in case anyone needs me" ok that was entirely a lie, I do have an obligation to be around for my superstars, but it's deeper than that.

"Oh yea, like who… Randy Orton perhaps?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know I'm not psychic!" I was getting frustrated with him now, why can't he just leave me alone?

"Fine, have it your way, pretend that you hate me as much as you think you do!" He left without another word slamming the car door behind him, and I jumped at the action. I really didn't want him to go, I wanted to get over my pride and let him in. The smell of his after shave lingered in the car for a bit and I sighed, leaning my head against the steering wheel. I have to figure out what I want. I got out of the car, and began to pace in the parking lot. I knew in my mind that Stu wasn't the monster that he portrayed himself to be in the beginning, but a charming, sexy, sweet guy. I finally made my way into the hotel lobby. I wanted to fix things, but things were so complicated. There was Randy, who needs me, and he is the sweetest guy I've ever met and Stu… I can't stay away from him, and he thinks I hate him, that I am just using him…. Aren't I? What am I doing? I have to stop this thing whatever it is that is going on. I made my way to the elevator, and when I got on I lingered for a minute thinking about what I should do, but then I pressed 5, and closed my eyes as the doors closed and I ascended to the 5th floor. I paced back and forth outside his door for a while, until I got the nerve up to knock. I don't know what happened inside of me but I felt this rush of emotion like I wanted to cry.

"Jamie?" Stu asked standing at the door confused, and waiting for me to say something. I couldn't find the words, but I did find the courage to throw my arms around him and kiss him passionately. He was taken aback for a moment and then finally put his arms around me and guided me inside, shutting the door behind us. We pulled apart and he looked down at me smiling. "Jamie?" he asked again trying to figure out what was going on, not that he was complaining but still a bit confused.

"I don't hate you" I said staring at him, as he stroked the side of my face. He stared at me for a moment taking in my words, waiting for what I would do next. "I want you Stu!" I smirked

"You sure you don't want to slap me around first, perhaps call me sick or something, before you get to this part?" I giggled, and then put my hand to his chest backing his up toward his room. "See I knew there was violence in there somewhere, your pushing me!"

"Just shut up and kiss me!" he closed his bed room door and pushed me against the wall. I felt my heart race. He leaned into me kissing my neck, and the hair on his face was sending a tickling sensation through my body. I moaned as moved his way down my neck. I ran my hands over his rock hard chest, bringing his closer into me. He leaned up to look me in the eye, and I smirked pulling his shirt off, and smoothly un doing his belt. He tore me out of my teal sun dress, and threw it to the floor. I stood in front of him wearing just my white lace push up bra and panties. He brought me closer to him taking everything in and connected his lips with mine. I felt so much passion flowing through me I never wanted this to end. He had one hand on my lower back, and the other he brought up to cup my breast. I deepened the kiss at his touch, and he lifted me p by my thighs so that I was leaning on his hips. He carried me to the bed, and gently laid me down. He slid his pants off, and leaned down to take off my panties with his teeth; an idea he got from Lizzy's conversation to him earlier. He leaned down over me, and kissed my lips again, sliding into my already wet opening.

"OH!" I moaned as he thrust in and out "Oh God Stu!" He brought me up so that I was now riding him, our eyes meeting with every thrust, it was so intense, that we both came at the same time, and fell back into the bed, still holding on to one another.

I laid there next to him, laying on his chest, hearing his heart beat slowly decrease back to normal speed.

"This seems to be a habit with us" He looked down at me.

"I know…" He looked at me with disbelief and shock.

"Did you just say that you know, you're actually admitting it?"

"There's no use in denying it" I sighed, and he quickly sat up, and smirked at me.

"Come here?" he grabbed my hand as I tried to hold tight to the blanket still wrapped around my naked body.

"Where are we going?" He walked out onto the balcony, and shut the door behind him. "Stu.."

"Relax Jamie, were going to look at the stars." I grinned, trying not to laugh at how cliché he was being.

"You brought me out here to look at the stars?" I giggled in disbelief.

"You think too much, just lay here with me." He laid a blanket down on the hard ground, and sat down, holding his arms out for me. I nestled myself in his arms, and laid back against his chest. I sighed, and breathed in his intoxicating scent.

"Can you name them?"

"What?"

"The constellations, can you name them?" he pointed up at the sky.

"You see those stars over there?" I nodded seeing where he was pointing. "That is Cassiopeia and right over there" he pointed to another part in the sky. "There is the big dipper, and The north star"

"How do you know so much about stars?"

"I'm a bit of an astronomy geek" I laughed, and he leaned down kissing my forehead.

"Wow… you really are something aren't you!"

"I am" he held me tighter against his body, and I felt warm and dare I say it… safe. "So did you and Lizzy really make it on your own?"

"Well" I closed my eyes thinking about it. "That's what we tell people that we are all each other has, which is true to a point, but we were raised by the McMahon's." I saw his mouth go open is awe. "Our father died when I was 4 and Lizzy was just a baby; I barely have any real memories of him, just flashes. Our ok his mother took his death too hard, and left us with our God father Vince."

"Hold on McMahon is your God father, and legal guardian?" I nodded. "How come no one knew that, or of you?"

"He tried to keep us away from all the media, and gossip so that we could have a normal life" I smirked thinking about how things turned out.

"And now you work for the company?" I smiled nodding.

"Funny how things work out isn't it?" I opened my mouth again to tell him that he can't tell anyone.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything, your secret is safe with me" I relaxed as he said that, thinking it was like he'd read my mind. We were silent for a while, until he ran his hand slowly up my leg, parting my legs a little to massage my center. I closed my eyes, and bit my lip leaning back against him. I felt that he was rock hard and ready to go again, I smirked, and got back on top of him again, it was time for round two… maybe three!

I awoke just as the sun was coming up, but I was freezing. I opened my eyes and remembered last night, that's right I groaned we were out on the balcony. I looked down at a sleeping Stu and a smile automatically played at my lips. What the hell is happening to me? I closed my eyes for a moment reliving the events of last night, and how much he made me feel. I gasped feeling a slight panic, but not because I slept with him yet again, but because perhaps I cared for Stu more than I wanted to admit to myself, or any one for that matter. I slowly got up, so as not to disturb or wake him, and walked back inside his room to collect my clothes, and carefully put them on. I decided on carrying my shoes so that I didn't make too much noise on the hard wood floors.

I never once thought about Stu's roommate, asked or even cared who it might be until just now, when I walked into the kitchen and came face to face with Justin Gabriel. He was sitting at a bar stool drinking a cup of coffee and looking up smirking at me.

"So you're the one I heard last night!" He chuckled to himself. I looked behind to the make sure Stu hadn't woken up yet, but it was just Justin and I in the kitchen.

"You heard?"

"Yea, your actually pretty loud, I thought it was one of the Diva's, but seeing that it is you, I'm actually quite intrigued." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, and the tightness in my chest.

"Please don't say anything" I let the tears fall from my cheek.

"Jamie…" I wiped my face, and looked into his eyes.

"How could I let it get this far?" Then I stared at the ground trying to internalize my thought process, and what I was feeling. I put my hand to my chest. "I couldn't possibly… he's" I looked back up realizing where I still was and that Justin was now looking at me with concern. "Say nothing" I warned and quickly left his hotel suite.

Justin just stood there in disbelief staring at the door, trying to piece together what was going on.


	13. Chapter 13

Flirting With Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 13:

I leaned up against the door I'd just closed, trying to decide if just leaving before he woke was a good idea, but I knew in my mind that it was, because it would just lead to 'the what does this mean?' speech, and I honestly didn't know. Still carrying my shoes, I collected myself and walked to the elevator, and made my way back to my room. I wondered if Lizzy would be up. I had to talk to her, she would know what to say, she always does, the only problem would be I'd have to tell her what had been going on, and she may not like me for it, given that she practically gave her blessing to my almost relationship with Randy. I put my hand on my head. Why did I have to complicate things?

I slowly opened the door, and there on the couch was a sleeping Lizzy. I sighed, she must have fallen a sleep waiting for me to come back last night. I knew that she was worried when we left Pizza Pub, but I never thought she's wait up, or at least try to. I carefully shut the door, and saw her stir.

"Jam?" she asked groggily trying to sit up.

"Yea?" I sat down on the couch next to her.

"Are you just coming in?" she asked looking at me, my face was all red, hair messed, and clothes wrinkled because it was what I wore yesterday. "You didn't sleep in the car did you?" I shook my head no.

"Liz, I need to talk to you" She noticed my serious face, and nodded for me to continue. "I didn't sleep in the car last night, I slept with Stu… well I have been for quite some time, and I am scared because I think I am developing real feelings for him." I watched as her face turned from confusion, to I told you so in less than five seconds.

"I knew there was something up with you two!" I blushed, trying not to smile. "Hold on… I thought you and Randy were…." She paused seeing the hurt in my eyes. "Tell me everything!" I leaned up against the couch, and told her everything, there was no point in leaving anything out, especially when I need her help.

Mean while Stu was waking up and noticing that I was no longer there. He stirred feeling the sun beating down on him. He went to pull me closer to him, but felt nothing but extra blanket. He opened his eyes, and he started to panic not seeing me.

"Jamie?" He stood up, grabbing the blanket, and walked back inside his room. "Jamie?" he called again, noticing that my clothes were gone. Fear suddenly stuck him that I had left early morning. He put his pants on, and made his way into the hall and to the kitchen. He saw Justin sitting on the bar stool, reading the New York Times and drinking some coffee. He looked around still I was nowhere to be seen. "Hey Justin you didn't happen to see… never mind?" he decided against getting his friend involved in his personal drama.

"Yea, she left 20 minutes ago" He said not taking his eyes out of the paper. Stu came around to the opposite end of the counter, hearing he knew what he was talking about, and yanked the paper from his hands.

"You saw Jamie? Well where is she where did she go?" He raised an eye brow at Stu's behavior.

"She left, I don't know where she went she didn't tell me."

"Well what did you say to her?" Seeing that he wasn't going to get any peace until he attended to his friend, he smirked.

"Nothing really, I was going to make fun of her for being so loud, but then she looked…"

"She looked what?" he raised his voice.

"I'm not sure; she started crying, after mumbling something under her breath, and told me not to say anything, then left." He had a blank expression on his face, but Justin wanted to know what was go, so he told himself he would get to the bottom of it, and talk to me. He knew Stu wouldn't tell him anything any way, he wasn't a sharer.

Lizzy had pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh my god, hun I had no idea you felt that way, but why not just tell him?" I wipped the tears from my face.

"Tell him what? I don't even know what it is that I am feeling?"

"What about Randy?" she asked, and I hadn't thought anything through.

"I don't know, I don't know how to handle my situation, I was hoping that you would know what to do?" I asked praying she would give me the answers.

"I can't tell you what to do, you have to figure out what is right for you,and not worry about everyone else"

"Yea I know, thanks Lizzy"

"No problem, now go get some breakfast, you'll feel better." I smiled nodding. I made my way into the bathroom to clean up, and change into dark brown corduroys, and a brown lace peasant top that was sheer and a white tank top underneath.

I made my way down to the breakfast hall, I needed coffee, so I poured myself a cup and sat down by myself to clear my head. Lizzy went to sit with Alex, and flirt some more. I noticed that she really seemed to like him, and with them nothing was complicated. I smiled to myself thinking about my sister and her possible relationship with Alex Riley.

"Mind if I join you?" I looked up to see Justin Gabriel looking at me with a cup of coffee in his hands. I nodded motioning for him ot sit.

"Not at all have a seat" I looked at him wondering what he would say, I knew he wanted to talk about what he just saw in his room.

"So, how is your morning?" I raised an eye brow.

"How's my morning?" really that's what wants to ask?

"Well I'd ask how your night was, but I already know that answer!" He chuckled to himself, but I just felt the blush come to my cheeks.

"Justin… If you came here to harass me you can leave at any time" He shook his head and softened his expression.

"No I didn't and I'm sorry Jamie, but I had to ask…" he leaned in closer to make sure that I was the only one that heard him.

"Ask what?" I felt my heart pound.

"I saw the look in your eyes before you left, and then there was something in his expression that tipped me off but, are you in love with him?" I wasn't expecting that, but I didn't know what to say. I knew it was feelings … but love?

"I… um… I"

"Look it's no big deal if you're still trying to figure it out yourself, or you don't, but maybe you two should talk." I nodded not really knowing what to say. I got up to make the arrangements for the bus that was going to take everyone over to the golf course. It was also a good distraction from everything at the moment.

I had just got off the phone with the bus company and they would be there in an hour, and the golf course was reserved, and ready for us. I had just convinced the hotel desk clerk to let me print out my forms and waivers.

"We need to talk" I heard his accent and I froze. I knew I needed to talk to him, but I figured I'd have more time a lone to clear my head.

"I'm busy, can it wait?" I stared down at my clip board , refusing to look at him.

"Are you really that busy, or are you just trying to avoid me?" I looked up at him, and saw a group of superstars coming toward us, panic filled my eyes, and he escorted me down the hall into an empty conference room, and shut the door behind us. I stood there just staring at him, listening to my heart beat.

"Stu…" he came closer to me sighing.

"What happened to you this morning, why did you leave?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"I need to know what is going on, Jamie we slept together again!"

"I know" I looked him in the eyes.

"You came to me on your own, and you told me that you wanted me!"

"I know!" was all I kept saying.

"Then talk to me Jamie, what is going on?"

"What do you want me to say? I don't know what is going on inside my head. This situation is so messed up, and truth be told I do feel something for you" He smiled at my confession. "But all of this is hard because I don't want to hurt anyone…and yes I mean Randy. I can't stay away from you, and I don't want to. I woke up this morning and that scared me, that's why I left"

"Do you love me?"

"You can't ask me that! I feel something very strong for you, but this is all happening too fast" I reached for the door handle to get out of there, and away from him at the moment. He grabbed my hand, and I looked up at him.

"Don't leave…" he pleaded, leaning down and kissing my lips, I caressed the side of his face, and turned to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Flirting With Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 14:

I was not expecting this to be so hard. I closed my eyes and held tight to the necklace around my neck; the one Randy had given me. It was like I had found the strength inside of me to do what I needed to do, because at that moment I knew what it was. I had to talk to Randy.

I stood outside the doors of a large tour bus that was going to fit the entire WWE roaster to the golf course, and banquet hall I'd reserved for dinner. There was going to be a press conference after dinner so I made sure I had my speech in my pocket. As everyone boarded I checked them off so that we didn't leave any one behind.

I noticed that one person was not checked off, so I sighed to myself, and walked up to John Cena.

"Have you seen Randy, he hasn't boarded the bus, and we need to take off?"

"Last I saw, he was in the lobby, he left before I had" I nodded grabbing his shoulder.

"Ok thank you" I went up to the bus driver and told him not to leave till I came back, and went into the lobby in sear for Randy. The lobby was empty all except for a few people at the bar, and one of them being Randy. I quickly walked up behind him, and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Hey there handsome, is this seat taken?" he looked up at me smiling.

"Jamie" he motioned for me to sit next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you!" I saw his expression get warmer, and it only made me feel guiltier. "Are you alright…" I wondered about how to ask that question. He grabbed my hand holding it tight inside his.

"I have a lot of demons that I need to face. Did Vince ever tell you why he had me on watch and suspended me so many times?" I shook my head.

"No the only thing Vince told me was to watch out for you. John told me about your problem." He nodded, knowing John meant well, and if he told me then he trusted his judgment.

"Yea, but did he tell you why?"

"No, the only thing he said was that you've had a problem with alcohol, and you were worried about me, you blame yourself for what happened during the game, but it isn't your fault it was an accident, and I'm fine." He looked down at the table, and I could see fear and hurt in his eyes.

"About two years ago, do you remember hearing anything at all about my sudden divorce?" I nodded, I did hear about his divorce but the media never leaked anything, said WWE was keeping it under wraps. "Well, it hit me pretty hard, Samantha was the love of my life, and I thought I had it all, until I caught her in bed with her gynecologist; who happened to be her high school sweetheart. She tried to convince me that it was nothing but she ended up pregnant." He took a deep breath. "I wanted a paternity test done, because I had a feeling that it wasn't mine, and I was right. I immediately filed for divorce, and hit the bottle pretty hard. The only one along the way that really helped me was John. He tried to bring me back up, but I changed, something changed in me. I was a lifeless robot going by on auto pilot, and I started to not care. Vince started to worry about me, and thought I would cause problems within the company so he cut ck my matches, and appearances. The only thing that did was piss me off, because I knew I was good, and deserved to be in the ring, so I started showing up late, or not at all."

"Randy I am so sorry, I hate that she did that to you, because you are a great guy, and…." I paused and he pushed the hair out of my face to cup my cheek in his hand.

"I never wanted you to see this side of me, but I didn't want to hurt you"

"You could never hurt me. I am more worried about hurting you because of who I am, I could never give you what you need. Randy I want you to know that whatever happens between us, you can always talk to me and tell me anything. You don't just have John helping you anymore, you have me." I saw his smile fade slowly.

"Whatever happens… this isn't working out is it?" I hated hurting him, especially after what he told me. I hated myself. I reached behind my neck and unclasped the necklace that he had given to me, but he put his hand out to stop me. "No I gave that to you, I don't want it back"

"But I couldn't keep it…" He forced a smiled rubbing my hand gently.

"Please I insist it's yours" I nodded, clasping it back around my neck. I stood up, and watched him follow me to the bus. "Jamie, if it was because I was being distant…"

"Randy, it wasn't I promise, you did nothing wrong, it is all me I swear. I'm so too screwed up for you to even understand right now." We stopped in front of the bus before we got on, and I pulled him in for a hug, and he held tight to me.

"We'll talk later" smiled patting me on the shoulder and walking on the bus. I walked on behind him, and gave the driver the ok to drive off. I sat in the front, next to Layla, and just stared out the window as we drove on. Layla had become one of my good friends here, and I really enjoyed hearing her stories about her travels ,and her family. It was actually a great distraction from my problems anyway.

As we got off the bus, I had split everyone into teams, and they exited the bus. There were a few members of the press around, but they weren't much of a bother. They mostly asked a few questions and took pictures the rest of the time. I figured that the bigger part of the press would come after dinner during the conference.

I was in a group with Steven Farley (Sheamus), Stu, Layla, and Justin Gabriel. I wasn't going to participate, but I was talked into it by Michael Cole, who kept whining saying that if he had to do it I had to as well. I wasn't very good at golf so I stood infront of my ball for a moment taking in my surroundings.

"Come on just hit the ball!" Steven yelled, taking me out of my daze.

"Don't rush me" I shushed him, but Justin and Stu just laughed at me.

"Were on at the second hole, and if you take too long it will mess with your precious schedule, and set everything back." I heard Stu trying to push my buttons, but I just looked up and glared at him.

"Just Ignore them sweetie take your time!" Layla tried to calm me down, I had confided in her on the way over that I wasn't that great at golf. I took my swing, but missed the ball completely, and hit a patch of grass in the air. Steven and Justin couldn't stop laughing, and Stu tried his best not to laugh, for fear that I might take a swing at him.

"Where did it go?" I tried to see, not noticing that I hadn't in fact hit my ball.

"Right in front of you love" Stu pointed out, and I just groaned, trying again this time, swinging it pretty close to where everyone else's were. We walked to fetch our balls, but I fell behind, and Stu put his hand on my shoulder. "So is it safe to say you don't play much golf?" he laughed, and I pushed his hand off me and punched his shoulder, walking back to the group, as he couldn't contain his laughter.

As the game went on I felt like I really got better, I stopped hitting my ball in the pond, after the 8th hole, I only dinged one golf cart, and it wasn't that bad, but I did nearly hit Steven, and Stu with my clubs a few times, but I was getting better because I was actually hitting my ball where it was supposed to go… eventually. Now we were at the last hole, and I just wanted this game to be over, we were an hour behind schedule, and it was driving me crazy.

"Ok, everyone back up 10 feet, its Jamie's turn." I glared at Stu, but I was not amused.

"Ha Ha very funny!" I was about to take a swing, but I stopped, and looked back at everyone.

"What… hit the ball woman!" Steven laughed, as the boys hit behind Layla. I shook my head and as I swung to hit my ball I fell backwards, twisting my ankle as I fell. Everyone rushed over to me to see if I was alright.

"Oh my gosh, Jamie are you alright?" Layla got down on the ground to give me a hug. I groaned.

"Yea, it just hurts Lay, I'll be fine." I tried to stand up, but I was in too much pain.

"Sit back down crazy lady" Stu warned, and I didn't have much of a choice. "I'm going to just look at your ankle ok?" I nodded, and he carefully removed my shoe, and sock. It was red, and swollen. He lightly touched the area to feel any bumps. "I don't think it's broken just maybe sprained." He said looking up at my embarrassed face.

"I'll go see if we can get a golf cart" Justin said patting my back, and Layla went with him.

"How in the world did you manage to do that lass?" Steven asked.

"Oh come on leave her alone Ste… just be glad she didn't kill any one!" I smacked Stu for that one.

"Hey!" I defended myself even though I knew I was a disaster and a menace to the golf course. Steven walked away looking for Layla and Justin, while Stu sat with me on the grass, and I laid my head against his chest. "Thanks for staying with me!"

"You don't need to thank me" he whispered, rubbing my back to calm me down.

"Was I really that bad?" I looked into his eyes.

"Yes!" he chuckled.

"Hey Stu?"

"Yea?"

"Just thanks!" he nodded

"Anytime love" Pretty soon Layla and Justin pulled up with a golf cart. I was relived, but I wanted to just stay in this moment with Stu, here on the ground it was actually nice. Stu and Steven helped me up, and onto the golf cart. I put my foot rested on Stu's lap, as Justin drove, and Layla and Steven sat behind us.

By the time we made it back everyone had heard about what happened. Lizzy was the first to rush over to me.

"Jamie… how did you injure yourself playing golf… its not even a contact sport!" She tried not to laugh, though I knew she wanted to.

"Trust me the way she plays… it is a contact sport!" Steven added, but I knew it was all in just good fun.

By the end of the night, everyone was calling me 'Killer' but I didn't mind I just laughed at it. Yes I was never allowed to play golf again, but I was ok with that. I had just finished eating and it was almost my time to give a speech to the press, when Randy came over to me an sat down

"Hey Killer!" I smirked

"Oh… not you too"

"I'm sorry Jam, I just wanted to know if there was anything you wanted to talk about?"

"What do you mean, like what?"

"It's just now that I had time to think after our conversation this morning, I did notice that your head and heart was always somewhere else…"He looked at me smirking.

"oh… yea, you noticed that huh?" There was that guilt rising in my chest again.

"Jamie, I'm not one to stand in the way of what is going to make you happy, and if that is with someone else then I hope he knows that he has your heart, and treats you right!" I leaned over and gave randy a hug, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Randy! You really are a great guy!"

"I know, just don't wait too long to tell him huh." I nodded, wiping the small tears from my face. If Randy and everyone else was noticing my feelings for Stu… and who was I kidding I was… I was in love with Stu Bennett, and I needed to tell him now.

The press conference was about to start, but I couldn't wait any longer espesually with this weighing on my mind. I saw him sitting in a corner, so I got up and walked over to him, and sat down beside him, smiling.

"Hey" I said casually, but something seemed to be wrong with him he just shrugged his shoulders, pretending that I wasn't there. I tried to look at him, but he wouldn't acknowledge me and that started to worry me. I've never seen him act this way toward me. "What's wrong?" I asked hoping that he would answer me.

"Nothing" he spat out, just staring into space.

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Yea… about what?" he was so dry and emotionless.

"Stu… you asked me earlier how I felt about you…"

"Look don't do me any favors," he stood up. "Let me make it simple for you. It was just sex! I wanted to see how far I could go with you!" I felt my chest get tighter like I couldn't breathe.

"What? You don't mean that?"I tried to persuade, but he shook his head at me in disgust.

"I can't even stand to look at you, you 'been saying from the beginning that this is sick and your right! Just go back to your boyfriend, I'm sure he'll comfort you and tell you everything will be ok…. Now that I'm gone and out of your life!" He started to walk away, but I got up and followed him.

"Wait Stu, I don't understand…I.."

"I just saw you… all intimate with Orton!" He had it all wrong, and I tried to tell him he walked away from me again. "Stay away from me Jamie!" I was in tears and trying my best not to sob as I watched him just walk away.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you Stu" I whispered to myself still watching where he left. "I left Randy for you…"


	15. Chapter 15

Flirting With Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 15:

'Keep it together, don't lose it' I thought to myself over and over again, just as I was going on live for the WWE press conference.

"What does the WWE have in store for Wrestle Mania?" a tall blonde reporter asked.

"I don't give Spoilers, if you watch I guarantee a treat" I forced a smiled looking into the crowd.

"Are we going to be seeing a lot more of you on screen , possibly in the ring?" A male reporter asked

"Perhaps, anything is possible" I nodded, and continued to answer questions. I also had two superstars; The Miz, and Sheamus also answering questions. I was glad that they were there because it took a lot of the pressure off me, and gave the press someone else to focus on.

About 1hour and 27 minutes later the press conference was over, and I was free to leave the stage. I politely excused myself, and speed walked into the bathroom. I needed to get this feeling out of my chest. I ran into the first stall, and started to vomit. I was so worked up and upset, and not to mention confused I felt like I was sinking in a muddy hole that I couldn't get out of, while some one stabbed me in the chest with tiny needles. I fell to the floor, and let everything out, as I sobbed un controllably, hugging the toilet seat.

Not everything in life made sense, you couldn't really control where destiny took you in life, and if something was meant to happen it would. This was a philosophy I had always lived by. I liked to believe that I at least deserved something normal in my life, but you can't always get what you want. Sometimes other people can see things that aren't really there, like perhaps I had been blind to think that Stu had felt anything more for me than lust, and that it wasn't just a game to him. Though that's all it was from the beginning was a way for him to get what he wanted… a game. I was a fool, because I was the one that fell for it.

I grabbed some toilet paper sitting on the roll next to me and wiped off my face, and slowly stood up. I exited the stall, and ignored the tight ball of suffocating madness welling up in my chest, and took a few deep breaths. The show must go on.

Everyone was getting ready for the big night tomorrow, whether they were at the hotel gym, went to bed for a good night's sleep, or up roaming the halls because they couldn't sleep; me I was pretending like there was nothing wrong, like I hadn't just put my heart on the line, and got it broken into a million tiny pieces. I was double checking my lists and schedules, and right now was sitting in the hotel lobby reviewing the matches for tomorrow.

"You look like you could use some coffee!" I looked up to see a large cup of steaming hot coffee that smelled of hazelnut, in the hands of my sister. As much as I put on a fake smile, and said I was ok, Lizzy knew better, she always did she could see right through me.

"Thanks Lizzy" I took the coffee from her hands and she sat down next to me on the leather sofa I was on. I felt her eyes on me and I couldn't ignore her. "Do you need something?"

"You're over doing it, everything will go smoothly tomorrow, relax" I looked up from my lap top.

"It's just it's my first pay per view in charge and I can't screw it up!" She shook her head."

"Yes, that is true, but that's not what I was talking about." She grabbed my hand. "You're hurting, anyone who knows you can see it, and you can't worry about what everyone else is going to think about it. You're using work as a distraction." I smirked.

"Those are very wise words"

"Well yea, I heard it from the best." I laughed, remembering what she was referring to. "It's what you said to me right before law school. I was with my high school boyfriend still, and I thought he was going to dump me if I chose my career over him." I gave her a hug, and we both started to laugh.

"Thank you"

"You are going to get some sleep tonight right?" I nodded.

"I'll be right up." She gave me a skeptical look. "I promise" and I watched her walk into the elevator. I saved my work, and shut down my computer, and grabbed my coffee. Lizzy was right, I wasn't going to let it affect me, and I will deal with it in my own time. I put on a smile that I am almost certain was real, and pushed the button of the elevator. I suddenly felt better, even though my head was still spinning. As the doors opened I took a deep breath, but before they could close a hand came to open them back up, and wouldn't you know it… It was Stu. I held my breath again, Lizzy was wrong I couldn't handle this especially right now. He saw me, and the look on my face. It looked like he was going to say something, but to prevent myself from crying some more I put my hand in-between the elevator doors before they could close ,and ran out of there as fast as I could.

I finally let out my breath I'd been holding, putting a hand to my beating chest.

"Aw damn did I just miss that one!" I jumped a little not realizing any one was behind me. It was Justin. I just stared at him open mouthed it looked like he had just come from the gym. He was covered in sweat, wearing a baggy tee shirt, and sweat pants, and carrying two bags.

"Yep" was all I could get out, and in a whisper too.

"Hey not to pry or anything, but you don't look so good" I glanced up giving him an appropriate look like he had just said something awful, though I knew I must look like I feel.

"Thanks, I could say the same about you!" I snapped back, pushing the elevator button repedidly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that I just meant…" he ran his hand nervously through his hair. "I'm sorry I tend to get cranky working out at night, especially when my work out buddy, leaves me to carry his bag, because he is in the mood of all moods." Then it dawned on me, He was working out with Stu, Stu had just come from the gym, and Justin Gabriel was his best friend.

"I screwed up" I said staring out into space.

"I'm sorry?" he looked like he was trying to follow.

"You were right… I am in love with him, but it was a big joke… he doesn't love me…" I laughed "I tried to tell him, but he…"

"He told you that?" I was something in his eyes that resembled pity, and I couldn't handle that right now. "Jamie, I don't know the whole story, but if you want to talk… "I nodded walking away.

"I'm just going to take the stairs; I'm sorry Justin I just can't talk about it."

That night I had a hard time going to sleep, I put in my ipod and listened to Color Blind by Counting Crows.

_Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am  
Taffy stuck, tongue tied  
Stuttered shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am...fine  
I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in  
Pull me out from inside  
I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding  
I am  
colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am...fine  
I am... fine  
I am fine_

I let the words resonate with me, I was not fine…


	16. Chapter 16

Flirting With Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: Thank you loyal for all your support and you loyal readers! I do not own anything belonging to the WWE this story is just for entertainment… enjoy

Chapter 16:

I decided to get an early start on the day since today would be the day to see if I could handle my first pay per view, not to mention I couldn't sleep. I changed into a black dress with spaghetti straps, and came to about my knees, and a pair of black strapped wedges. I pulled my hair into a neat up do.

"Wow you look hot" Lizzy smirked walking past my room. I turned to smirk at her.

"Thanks, but I do not!" she shook her head, and left for breakfast before we all boarded the Wrestle Mania bus. I gave myself another once over before heading down as well. Ok, so I did look pretty hot, but that was the point, it was my job to be well presented…. If turning a few heads along the way especially Stu's then well so be it.

I was not going to let anyone or anything get in the way of having a successful night.

As I walked into the breakfast hall, for the last time this trip, I sighed realizing I'd spent most of it obsessing and clouded by Stu. I immediately got one large cup of coffee, and a blueberry muffin and sat down at a table with John, Layla, Alex and Lizzy.

"Will ya look at you!" John teased, whistling as he stared at my outfit. "Someone looks smokin' hot today!" I blushed instantly.

"See I told you Jam… you're hot" Lizzy added stuffing a piece of bacon into her mouth. I tried to ignore everyone's comments on my appearance as I ate my muffin, but the mocking went on.

"Ok, we can talk about something else now please" I hid my smirk, still staring at my muffin.

"We could talk about how I saw you in the lobby last night, and you looked like someone ran over your dog." John was like a big brother to me, and he was obviously concerned, but did he have to bring that up now?" I instantly shot up and glared at him.

"I was tired…" ok even I knew that was a lame excuse.

"I heard Justin say it was because of Stu" Alex added, giving me the same concerned look everyone else at the table was.

"Holy shit! How many people know about me and Stu?" This was not helping.

"Relax," John said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Were the only ones that know, though if you look at the two of you its painfully obvious the both of you are so in love with each other!" I looked down at my napkin, and mumbled incoherently. "I'm sorry what was that?" I shook my head.

"I said he doesn't… it was just a game to him" I said louder, and got up to leave. "I have to go, see you all later" God this was like the nightmare that wouldn't end. I wish I could just block everyone out!

I now sat in my office at the arena, staring at my computer screen. I was in a daze and I couldn't look away. I kept thinking about what if I never played along to Stu's sick game, would I still be happy with Randy? What if I had just said no, and meant it… but I didn't some how I fell for that cocky ass hole.

Knock knock knock

"Come in" I said still not moving of turning my head away from my computer screen, that was now in standby mode, and tiny bubbles were bouncing around my screen. Lizzy walked in and stared at me.

"What are you doing?" she folded her arms hoping I would look at her.

"Working"

"NO, you're not your staring off into space… have you even watched the last three matches? Jamie your starting to scare me!" I looked up at her and forced a smile.

"I'm fine I promise, I am headed out to the ring in just a few to make an announcement anyway." She left without saying another word. I knew what match was next and I had the best idea, to make me feel better and make it entertaining as hell. As soon as The Miz and Wade Barrett started their match… I'd say it was about 5 minutes into it, I walked out onto the Gurilla, and my entrance music interrupted everyone.

"Stop the match!" I screamed and everyone was confused. I saw both of the confused faces of Mike and Stu staring back at me, but I had to do this. "There is something missing… what was it" I rubbed my chin. "OH yes, a steel cage with a ring of fire." All of a sudden a steel cage came down, and ire spread around the ring. I left as soon as the bell sounded, walking back stage. I leaned up against the wall to slow my heart rate down.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" I turned to see Justin standing there laughing at me.

"Damn straight!" I smirked and walked back into my office.

The Miz had won that match, and I knew I was going to have one pissed off person on my hands, but that's entertainment, couldn't let it get to me. I didn't want to deal with the press or any theatrics, so I left early to go back to the hotel to pack. The show had ended anyway, and instead of going out for drinks, or celebrating I just wanted a break. I figured that I'd stay to say goodbye to Lizzy, and hit the road.

An hour later I heard the door creak open, and I brought my suitcase out of my room and into the living area. I sighed seeing it was not Lizzy that had come in.

"You know you cost me my match again…."

"I didn't do anything, you lost on your own" I said simply just staring at him.

"A steel cage and a ring of fire? Really?"

"It's entertainment, it's not personal" he scoffed, rubbing his face. He looked pissed off. I figured he would be, but I didn't think he'd be talking to me…well yelling at me.

"Bull shit!" He came closer to me.

"Look Stu, I'm sorry that you lost, and your game didn't pan out the way you wanted it to. I'm done playing your games. You have nothing to hold over my head anymore, Randy and I are and If you ever try black mailing me again, I will suspend you!"

"What?"

"I can and I will suspend you if you try to black mail me to get another shot, don't test me Bennett!"

"No, I mean you're not seeing Orton anymore?" He didn't sound angry, just surprised. I took a deep breath trying to figure out why he cares.

"No, I am not" I pushed past him with my luggage, but turned back around to face him. "You know What's really funny…I broke up with him yesterday… when you said we were getting intimate. He gave me a hug because we're still friends." He just stared at me in shock, unable to say anything, and I walked out the door.

I will call Lizzy from the road, but I had to get out of here.


	17. Chapter 17

Flirting With Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: Hey everyone I just wanted to let you know that I probably won't be updating for a while, but I will continue the story… Also I will be working on a sequel for this story… hope that catches your attention. Enjoy, I am writing this story for entertainment only, I do not own anything!

Chapter 17:

I had taken a few days off, and it was already time for Monday night raw, in Chicago, IL. I walked into the arena, and I got a shiver through my body, like I had sensed that something was not quite right. I didn't like to depend on things like that, because what could go wrong? Its just…. I have a feeling…

"Hello Jamie" I looked behind me to see Layla, in regular clothes, she is normally on smackdown, so I walked over to her with a concerned look on my face.

"Hey Lay, what are you doing here, not that I'm not happy to see you?" I giggled.

"Well actually I am here with John"

"You mean…" I tried to contain my excitement.

"Yes, John had finally asked me out on a proper date, and he's taking me out after the show. I engulfed my friend in a hug, I was so happy for them too.

"Oh Lay that is so exciting!" We both laughed talking about how he finally asked her. I knew there was some sexual tension building between the both of them.

"Am I going to get in trouble for being back here tonight? I promise I won't be seen?" I shook my head.

"It shouldn't be a problem, but if anyone gives you a hard time, tell them to take it up with me!"

"Thanks Jam, I'm going to see John. I'll talk to you later." I waved good bye, and headed into my office to change into a red and black pants suite, and black heels.

Monday night Raw had just kicked off with Randy Orton coming out to cut a promo, when Daniel Bryan came out to challenge him to a match that was going on this very moment. The winner was Randy with an RKO, and I smiled to myself, because Randy had been doing much better. He and I actually got pretty close and I made sure to talk to him every day, and John, Layla, and I tried to watch out for him.

I was walking around the locker room about to come out and commentate on the Diva's match when I was stopped by Josh Mathews and the camera crew.

"Excuse me Jamie Montgomery, what can you say about the match that you altered at Wrestle Mania?" he held the microphone to me,

"Well Josh, I just thought I needed to spice things up a bit"

"Do you think, you possibly changed the outcome of the match by adding a ring of fire and a steel cage?"

"I guess we'll never know, though Wade Barrett still has his rematch" Without a second thought, and like magic there he was, standing next to me with his arms folded.

"Listen here sweetheart you cost me my title!" I smirked trying to fight the urge to slap him. "I want me re match tonight!" I put my hand to my chin to think of a better solution, because I didn't want to give him what he wanted exactly the way he wants it. "So you think the match was rigged, and I was trying to favor The Miz?" He just glared at me. "Let me tell you something Barrett, I don't favor anyone. How about a little wager?"

"What kind of wager?"

"Right now, a diva's match Natayla, vs. myself, in the same match; steel cage with a ring of fire and the first to exit the ring is the winner. If I lose, you get your re-match whenever and where ever you say, hell I'll even let you pick the stipulations of the match." He seemed to smirk at this idea, "But if I win, you forfeit any rights to a rematch, and you are not placed in another title match until I see fit!" thought about for a moment and then shook my hand on it.

"Deal" We both said.

I now sat in the women's locker room, changing into Layla's gym clothes she had with her; a pair of black spandex shorts, a black spandex halter top, and black sneakers. I put my hair up in a pony tail, and put on my shades, the same pair I had when I'd first arrived here. My music was the first to play, and I made my way down to the ring as the crowd cheered wildly, then Natalya made her way down to the ring. She gave me a small head nod before the match started. I felt my body start to internally panic as the steel cage slowly came down. What was I getting myself into? The only thing I kept thinking was that I had to do this, I'd just wished I'd got the training first. Then the flames surrounded the ring, and the bell sounded the start of the match. Natalya came at me, and I leap frogged over her, causing her to stumble back. I took this opportunity to kick her and she fell to the ground. I took this opportunity to try to climb out of the ring, but she pulled me back down, and slammed me against the ring. I tried to get up, but she tried to do the sharp shooter on me, but I struggled out of it, and knocked her back down. I took this opportunity to climb the cage again. I was surprised that I had made it to the top, but my foot got caught on the top of the cage, and I fell directly into the fire.

"Someone call a medic!" was the last thing I had heard.

They immediately ended the show, and without even thinking twice. Two medics' came rushing toward my now unconscious body, and picked me up, to put me on a gurney and take me to the nearest hospital. As was wheeled back stage, I was surrounded by superstars.

"Is she going to be alright?" I faintly heard Stu's voice, and he reached out to grab my hand. John looked over at him knowing he really did care about me.

"Does she have any family here with her?" the medic asked.

"Someone call Lizzy!" Randy shouted, he insisted that he was riding in the ambulance with me, and the medic's ok'd it since I had no family here.

John pulled out his phone and dialed the number in his phone. It took about 4 rings for her to answer.

"Hello, Elizabeth Montgomery here" She had a very firm and professional tone, not at all like the girl he had come to know this past week.

"Lizzy, It's John Cena"

"John… what is it?"

"It's Jamie; she was in an accident tonight, and their rushing her to the nearest hospital." He heard her gasp. "She needs you, can you get here?"

"Where are you?"

"Chicago"

"John, how did it happen?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here. Call me when your plane lands, I'll send you over a taxi" Without another word they both hung up.

The hospital waiting room was filled with WWE superstars, as they paced the floors, and anxiously awaited to be able to go into my room. John sat next to Layla who was in tears, and Natalya was beating herself up about it.

"I should have stopped her, I saw her foot get caught at the last moment, but there was nothing I could do!" Justin came and sat next to Natalya, and grabbed her hand.

"It is not your fault, you can't take the blame. Jamie went out there tonight to prove a point to Stu, though she would never say that was the reason that she did it." Layla looked up.

"How do you know that is the reason?"

"I just have a feeling." He said, and Natalya held her hand out to Layla.

"Come on Lay, lets go get some coffee" she nodded and locked arms with her friend to go in search of some coffee.

Randy started to pace infront of John, for the fifteenth time, and it was getting to him.

"Sit down, your pacing is driving me nuts, the nurse said she would alert us when she awoke."

"She's not the one who should be lying in the, hospital bed," he looked down the hall at Stu, who was leaning against the wall away from everyone. All of a sudden Lizzy came running past them, seeing everyone gathered in the waiting area.

"How is she?" she asked panicking. Alex came over to her ,and pulled her in for a hug, as did John, and everyone else.

"The nurse said she hasn't woken up yet, but she is in stable condition. They can't tell us anymore because we're not family." She nodded.

"I'll find out, don't worry!" Lizzy confidently walked up to the nurses' station, saying who she was, and she was escorted back to my room.


	18. Chapter 18

Flirting With Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 18:

My head was pounding, and I could barely open my eyes, but I heard beeps from machines. I let out a grunt, as I tried to figure out what happened and where I was. It felt like my eyes were glued shut, and my throat was dryer than the Sahara desert. I heard voices, so I tried to focus and listen.

"Her vitals are stabilizing and she seems to be coming to." I heard a soft female voice speak.

"There all still in the waiting room, but were still waiting on her sister, and god father to arrive." This one was another female voice but louder and deeper.

"I know that her sister is on her way, but how long do you think we can keep the press from knowing? She has become quite the celebrity, and she is well loved."

I tried to open my eyes again, and they squinted open at the light. All I could see was a bright white light, and the outlines of two figures, that I figured were the ladies I had heard talking. I grunted again.

"Pat, I think she's waking" the softer voice alerted the other, and I felt some one grab my hand.

"Jamie? Jamie can you hear me?" I nodded and my vision came into focus. The woman named Pat, who had my hand was a tall middle aged woman with curly dark black hair, and a set of purple scrubs. The other nurse was a younger woman, with short red hair, and a petite figure, and light pink scrubs, looking at me with a bright smile. "You are in the hospital; you had an accident tonight in the ring"

That's right, I had that stupid challenge, and I stepped into the ring blind, without any training or advisement. It was foolish, but I felt I had to do it. I had to be the hard ass boss, the great manager who can boost ratings and keep it interesting, and give Stu back the opportunity that I stole from him. Why did I still care so much when he made it perfectly clear that I was just a sick twisted game to him? I tried to slowly sit up feeling the amount of pain that I was truly in.

"Be careful you want to take it easy" The red head said rushing over to try to steady me. I sighed and tried to clear my throat, and Pat brought me over a glass of water. I sipped the ice cold liquid, feeling a little better.

"How long…" I cleared my throat "How long have I been here?" I asked looking around.

"You were brought in 3 hours ago and you were unconscious for the whole time. When you were brought in, the medic said you had a pretty hard fall to head, and you have some minor burns on your legs that we have been putting a dressing on every hour." The nurse pulled out my chart, and glanced it over quickly putting it back down. "You don't have any broken bones, just some bruising, and you will be in pain for quite a while." I nodded.

"Can I go then?" The nurse smiled.

"Lets just wait until your family gets here" I laid my head back down on the pillow and waited.

About 5minutes later Lizzy had burst through the door.

"Jamie!" she sat down next to me and grabbed my hand in hers. "What happened? Are you ok?" I smiled at her and tried not to cry.

"I'm fine Liz, I just… "I sighed "I got into the ring tonight to prove a point to Stu, and it backfired. I am still the only one of us that is hurting and cares." Little did I know that Stu had followed the ambulance here, and had been in the waiting room since I'd arrived, and still there. Lizzy had seen him when she arrived, but didn't think anything of it since there was a room full of superstars waiting to talk to me to see if I was ok.

"I can't believe you would do that, put yourself in danger like that!" I groaned, she sounded like Vince, and he wasn't even here yet so I could only imagine when he would say. "Have you even tried to speak to Stu since…" I just shook my head.

"No… no it hurts too much" Lizzy wanted to tell me he was here, but decided against it. She needed to do some digging and find out what was going on, and from him, before I ended up hurt all over again.

"Have you talked to Vince yet?"

"If I had ,do you still think I'd be here? He'd probably try to put me in a bubble and protect me from everything!" We both let out a giggle at my accusation.

"Do you need anything?" She asked me laying her head on my shoulder.

"No, not really." I smirked. "When you go back outside you could let everyone know I'm ok, so they stop worrying."I didn't know who was here , but I overheard the nurses talking about there being a lot of people here to see me so I knew at least half the whole roaster had probably shown up.

"Of course I can!" She laid there for a few minutes, and then sat up. "I'm going to go check with your nurse, and see what she can tell me, I'll be right back" I nodded and watched her leave.

Lizzy wasn't going to the nurses' station, she had other plans. She walked past the group of superstars and told them everything that she knew; I was awake, I was ok, and what had happened that there was no long term damage just some bumps and bruises. They seemed relieved, and most stuck around and some left. Lizzy walked down the hall in search of the man that in her mind was responsible for it all;Stu. She had her game face on, and wasn't going to take anyone's crap, she was going to find out why he'd broke my heart. She saw him standing over by the coffee machine, just leaning up against the wall.

He looked up when he saw her coming.

"Lizzy, did you talk to her, is she ok?" She folded her arms and stood a few inches from him.

"You have some nerve! Why are you here?"

"What do you mean why am I here? I here for Jamie… Is she ok?" He sounded panicked, and was getting hysterical. She actually felt bad for him.

"You're here for my sister? Is this another part of your sick game, or …" He rubbed his face, and sighed.

"She told you?" Lizzy nodded.

"Yea, she told me, she usually tells me everything."

"Please just tell me is she going to be ok?"

"She had a concussion that put her in a small coma for a few hours, she is awake now, her vitals are stronger, and she is doing fine. She is going to have some scaring from the burns she got on her arms and legs, and the bruising from her fall will have her in pain for a while, but in all yes… she will be ok" She saw his face relax a little hearing that she wasn't too bad, and she would be ok. He really did seem to care, so why would he hide it? "Did you mean it?" He glanced from the floor to look at Lizzy.

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said to her, that it was all just a game to get what you wanted? Did you care for her at all?" He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He looked to be really struggling, or hurting.

"She was never a game to me, though I wonder if I was to her, that I wasn't just this sick bastard to her. I never meant to hurt her, but I cared about her so much that I think I love her… "He paused and looked at Lizzy with hope. "She was trying to tell me something that day… but I saw her with Orton, and I snapped, I was jealous, though I knew that the whole time she was supposed to be with him, not me. I'm not the kind of guy that gets the girl in the end. I had to come here and see if she was alright, I couldn't live with myself, knowing it was my fault she got in the ring in the first place."

Lizzy nodded feeling that she in fact got the answer that she was looking for, and turned to walk away, but then stopped to look back.

"You should tell her… before it's too late… she'd want to know. Just don't hurt her Stu or I will so help me god find ways to get even with you!" Then she turned to walk away.

I heard loud noises from outside my door again, and I knew he was here. I heard my door open again, and there he was; Vince McMahon stood there in the door way with a worried scowl, and a gray business suite.

"Vince?" I whispered, hoping that I wasn't going to get fired.

"Do you mind telling me what you were thinking?" Oh great here it comes, guilt trip 101.

"I was thinking about the ratings, and a great way to keep the fans on there toes" I tried to laugh, but it just came out weak. "Honestly everything was fine, and I won the match, the crowd loved it!"

"Yes, mind you I love you enthusiasm, but you ended that match in the hospital! Next time you want to get in the ring, get the proper training first!"

"You mean you don't have a problem with me being in the ring?"

"No, I mean you have a certain flair that everyone loves to watch, and with some practice, and proper training having you thrown into the ring every now and again could be a great story line" I smirked, hearing him praise me and talk about me getting in the ring. "Though don't think that you're off the hook… You are going to take some time off." I gasped, and tried to protest, but he wouldn't let me finish. "You can video chat over during the next couple shows, but I want you to stay at my lake house. The one that I took both you and Lizzy to as kids." I smiled remembering how we used to love going up there to relax and play by the lake.

"But Vince…"

"I don't want to hear it… After you sign your discharge papers I'm going to have my driver take you up there right away!" I didn't feel like arguing with him, I was too exhausted already.

Soon Lizzy came back in and I told her everything Vince had said, and she offered to help me any way that she could, and that is the moment I knew exactly what she could do for me.

I had drifted off to sleep, and waited for the nurse to come back with my discharge papers.


	19. Chapter 19

Flirting With Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: Sorry to my readers, I know I haven't updated in a while, but no worries because I am back! I do not own the WWE or its superstars… so enjoy!

Chapter 19:

Stu let Lizzy's words to him linger in his mind… 'Tell her before it's too late…' He paced the hallways of the hospital, making sure to avoid contact with any of his co-workers because he was sure he wasn't well liked at the moment. The situation was complicated… but he let it get complicated… why did he do that? He internalized for another 20 minutes before finding the courage to go in and see me. It was now or never, he had to tell me how he felt and let the dominoes fall where they may.

Stu slowly creaked open the door to my room. It was dark, and he heard the beeps of the machines I was hooked up to.

"Jam?" He whispered "Are you awake?" I didn't answer, but he walked over to the edge of the bed where I lay sleeping and just stared down at me. He saw for the first time, the extent of my injuries, and felt sick, and awful that it had to come to this. He knew that he was the reason I was in here, and he wished that he could take everything back. He sat down next to me, rubbing his face. "I'm sorry love… "He whispered to me grabbing my hand. He waited for me to wake, but I was in a deep sleep. He looked down and my skin and saw the burns from the match, when I'd fallen. He gently ran his fingers over my burn marks, and I started to stir in my sleep. I let out a moan, and he waited for me to wake, but never did. He stood back up. This was too much, and being here just made his insides hurt. After pacing the room for a bit he reached into his pocket and decided to leave a note. He didn't know how angry I'd be when I woke to see him of all people by my bedside so he made the cowards way out, and decided that he'd already caused me enough pain, and he slowly left, leaving a single sheet of paper by my bedside.

"Jamie…"I faintly heard my name being called by Stu, and I smiled in my sleep. "Jamie…" It sounded muffled, and he sounded funny… "Jamie!" I bolted awake realizing that it was my sister, and not Stu, apparently I had been dreaming.

"What?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Vince asked me to go with you to the lake house, so that nothing happens to you." I rolled my eyes. "He's just worried Jam… and so am I"

"I'm fine" I forced a smile to show her, but she didn't find it amusing.

"No… you're not, you're broken!"

"I hate that you know me enough to see through my walls"

"No you don't" She winked at me, throwing me some clean clothes. "You love me!" I giggled, and she let me get changed into the white tee shirt and blue jeans she brought me. I was brushing through my hair , when I noticed a piece of paper on the desk next to me labled

'JAMIE'

I paused and stared at it. I was curious, and picked it up to read it.

'_Jamie,_

_First I just wanted to apologize, you were right from the beginning I am a sick bastard, and a monster! I wanted what was not mine, and I kept fighting until I broke you. It was not my intention to create this much pain for you. It did start out as a game to me. I wanted to see what I can get, and if you could give me what I wanted. I was sick of not being appreciated for the athlete I am, and I was going to take it no matter what I had to do. Though… I began to crave you. You are not like any other woman or anyone else for that matter! I came here to see you, but you were sleeping, and I couldn't look at you and know that I was the one that did this, the one responsible for you getting in that ring. I am sorry, but this is the last time you will have to hear from this monster… aside from work related issues it is strictly professional._

_ Stu Bennett'_

I set the note down in the bed, and the tears came streaming down my face again. He was here… in my room… did I really hear his voice? Why didn't I wake? All of these questions and more started to flood my mind. I had a sharp pain… but this time it wasn't from my injuries… it was my heart breaking.

Just then Lizzy poked her head in again coming inside with a wheel chair.

"Hey Hun, are you ok?" I turned around wiping my eyes.

"No… Liz I'm not" She looked like she wanted to say something but I just shook my head. "Can we just get out of here?" She nodded seeing the pain in my eyes. I reached down to grab the note that Stu had left me ,and folded it up putting it in my pocket, as we made our way to the car waiting for us.

Lizzie helped me into the back seat, and I just leaned my head against the window staring out at the scenery as we drove by. I closed my eyes and flashed back to the very first time I ended up in Stu's bed.

'_He had just rescued me after the show in Pittsburgh, when my car broke down, and it's when I noticed the other side of him. I still had his hoody in my mind, and the smell of him that lingered, and the way I felt my chest flutter when our hands intertwined for the first time._

"_Is there something else you wanted?" I asked him staring at his lips the whole time, and before I knew it he was crashing his lips down on mine, both fighting for dominance. He was so delicious, and boy did he know how to use his hands. I tried to slap him, to bring myself out of whatever I was doing, but it's like he knew better, and found my weakness. I had slept with him… and he was under my skin.'_

I looked up at Lizzie and I could tell she wanted to talk, but I just didn't want to. We pulled up to the lake house, and I grabbed my things and left without as much as a goodbye.

The air outside was crisp and I could smell the sand and the water, as I slowly dragged my bags up the cobble stone path to the door. I walked inside, and it was just how I remembered it. There was a wood burning fire next to two leather sofa's, and a glass table in the middle. The hard wood floors, still creaked from age as you walked across them. I set my bags down, and immediately went to the kitchen to hunt for coffee. No one had stayed in here for quite some time, so I was relieved when I pulled out a bag of hazelnut blend coffee. I put a pot on to brew, and made my way into the bathroom. I needed to relax so I turned to hot water on in the bath tub and poured in some bubbled, while I went to get my things and set them up in the guest room.

My phone lit up, it was a message from Lizzy. I sighed and opened it up to read.

' Jam I hope your ok! Call me later!'

I put the phone on the table next to me and decided to ignore it. I was not ok, and I just wanted to be left alone. I slowly undressed and put on my fleece bath robe and made my way back to the bath. As I got in I let the warmth overtake me and I laid my head back, closing my eyes.

'_Careful love you wouldn't want to fall' I looked up into Stu's eyes with annoyance, he was everywhere, I literally couldn't get away from him._

_ 'Thank you and will you stop calling me that?' I sat down next to him on the airplane. He kept smirking at me, and I wanted to smack that smirk off his face, but really it made my knees weak like a little school girl._

_ 'I'll call you what ever you want me to' He really did have a way of getting under my skin. Though I let him in to my fear of flying, and heights. I saw his face in slow motion as I reached for his hand… I felt safe._

I opened my eyes to turn off the over flowing water that was causing a puddle on the floor.

_'I looked up at Stu staring at me from his balcony. I was with Randy, but I found an excuse to yell at him, for yet again invading my mind. He had caught me in my bikini, and it turned me on to know he was watching me. I wasn't mad just driven with lust… and want for him._

_I could still feel his hands on me as he caressed my body._

_My mind went to the night I left him on the balcony. I awoke with Stu's arms wrapped around me. I felt warm and safe. I couldn't fight the smile that played on my lips, and it scared me to know that I was falling for this man. He wasn't the monster, but I was. '_

I quickly sat up, drying my eyes from the tears that kept streaming down, and got out of the bath tub, wrapping my robe around me. I walked to pour myself a mug of coffee, but I needed air, so I walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the beach. I stared up at the night sky, and noticed the stars.

"Damn it!" I sighed. "Buck up Jam there just stars…" I said to myself, as I heard someone clear there throat behind me. I held tight to my robe and turned around to come face to face with Stu.

Authors Note: I hope this chapter wasn't confusing, it was mostly an emotional recap for Jamie. She is dealing with her heart break, and feelings for Stu, and trying to stay strong. Please let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Flirting with Disaster

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I hope you all are enjoying the story, because this is the final chapter, but fear not because I am making a sequel called 'Here comes Trouble'! Feedback … reviews! Once again I do not own anything, just my characters that I invented!

Chapter 20:

"Stu?" I kept staring to make sure that it was really him. He came closer.

"Jamie I had to see you" I shook my head to come back to reality.

"How did you know where I was… no one knows about this property, or that it's the McMahon's" I whispered the last part.

"Lizzy told me." Oh great … now I really am pissed at her, note to self-kill sister.

"Lizzy just told you where I was?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Well I had to beg her first, sign over my soul, and owe her one big favor…" I was slightly impressed that he went through that much trouble to find me, but he was just going to hurt me again, and then it dawned on me that he just walked through a locked door.

"Hold on! Stu how did you get in here the place is locked?" I just watched him smirk. I shook my head, and chuckled. "That's right I forgot you're a ninja!" He laughed this time coming up next to me. I felt my heart go a thousand miles an hour, and I turned away from him to look at the stars. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I can pick locks, but don't tell anyone love!" Well that explains a lot. He wrapped his arms around me, and I wanted to pull away, but I wanted him so bad that I didn't want to fight it, instead I started to cry. He turned me around to face him.

"Hey… Jamie I won't break into your home any more, or your car. I know I'm the last person you wanted to see, but I had to know…" I pulled away from him and wiped my tears again, man was I sick of crying.

"Yes you will"

"What?"

"Break into my car, my house, and anything else just to get to me!" I didn't realize that I was now raising my voice.

"I told you I needed to see you, to talk to you!" He was starting to raise his voice too. "Lizzy wouldn't have told me where you were if I were just coming up to stalk you!" I sighed, ok he did have a point, my sister did have a smart head on her shoulders, and she was worried about me. She probably thought the solution to me feeling better would be the reason I was feeling like this in the first place… smart. I took another deep breath.

"Ok… Stu what is it that can't wait, that you have to tell me?"

"Can we sit down please?"

"NO!"I scoffed "Just tell me!"

"I have to know what you were going to tell me… that day" I closed my eyes.

"When I was going to tell you what I felt, and what sleeping with you again meant?" He nodded, but I just shook my head laughing.

"Now you want to know?"

"Did you get the note I left you in the hospital?" I ran into the house again, knowing that he would follow. I picked up the note off the table.

"This note?" I held it up, and threw it at him.

"Yea that note" He replied calmly picking it back up.

"You were there!" I screamed now throwing a throw pillow at his head.

"I'm sorry, I should have never bothered you, and it was all my fault."

"NO… Stu you were there, and you didn't wake me, or wait for me to see you. You just left." I calmed my voice down again.

"Like you would have really wanted to see me?" he said sarcastically but it came out as more of a question.

"I did" I almost whispered, he had a hard time hearing it, but he did hear it.

"I'm sorry, you did what?"

"I wanted to see you. I didn't believe it was your fault, but my own. You kept saying you were the monster, but you were not, I was. The whole reason I put myself in that match was because I thought I would lose, and I could give you what you really wanted from the beginning without giving it to you. Do you understand?"

"That's not what I wanted to get out if it!" I looked up at him with hope in my eyes, mixed with sadness. "I wanted you!"

"You…" Did I hear him right?

"I Love you Jamie!" I froze, he does love me.

"Stu" I stared at him still figuring out if this was a dream or reality. "That's what I wanted to tell you, but you wouldn't let me, you told me I was just a game, that all you wanted from me was sex, and a title, and I gave you both. The only problem was I fell in love with you and you had my heart." We stared at each other for quite some time.

"I'm so sorry Jamie" He came closer to kiss my lips. I wrapped my arms around him, and let all of my emotions come out into that moment. I was the first to pull away.

"So what now, where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?" I felt a tightness in my chest.

"Stu…I love you, and you just said…"

"I do!"

"Ok… so we can be together…" He sighed.

"I can't do that Jam" I bit my lip. "I can't do relationships, besides you're my boss, and my big boss's … god daughter. There is a whole lot of drama there if it ever leaked out to the press!" He chuckled a little, but I wasn't finding the amusement. I was hurt yet again.

"So then what do you want?" I backed up away from him.

"I want you Jamie." I nodded.

"So the same situation we were in before, minus me cheating on Randy?"

"Well yea, I don't really like sharing" I shook my head

"NO"

"No?"

"No… Stu, I can't do that!" He tried to kiss me, but I pulled away. "You're either with me or you're not!"

"Look I can't spend another night alone, without you in my bed, it hurts, to not see you around!" I couldn't take it, I was going to cry harder, and I knew what I was about to do was the hardest thing I could ever do. I ran into my bathroom and locked myself in there. "Jamie? Jamie?" I leaned up against the door as he tried to get in.

"I'm sorry Stu I can't so this anymore!" He fiddled with the door some more, until I heard nothing. I stood up, and slowly opened the door. HE was gone, and I felt a slight panic, he actually left? I ran to the front door, but I saw out the window he was getting into his car. What was I doing? I opened to door to yell for him, but he was already driving away. "STU! Stu! Wait!" But he was gone, he didn't hear or see me in the dead of the night. I just sat down on the porch and cried my eyes out as I watched my heart drive away.

The End

Authors Note: Stay tuned for the sequel coming soon called ' Here Comes Trouble' – Please review!


End file.
